Darkness : A Hellsing Fanfic Book One
by SpicyHotRamen
Summary: Enter three girls, as they adjust to the new world they were forced into. The world of Darkness. Where the No Life King dwells and make up his own rules. The first book in a series. Because eternity is forever. The Darkness Chronicles.
1. Darkness

Darkness

A Hellsing Fanfic By: SpicyRamen

A/N This was orginaly posted under another pen name. But I forgot my old email. I have an Inuyasha fic to that will eventully be updated. A friend urged me to continue writing.

Chapter One

Darkness

"_The light could not be without the darkness"_

Ellen walked down the cobber stone streets of London, on a rainy, cold night. By one look at her one would not have really noticed, but tonight she looked entirely different.

She wore high top sneakers, with a dress of purple, pink, and black ruffles that glistened with rain drops from the nights fresh rain. Her dark midnight hair was up in a once perfectly styled ponytail of warm curls, now damp and flat. Her dark violet eyes filed with anger glisten under the street lights as she walked with her arms folded across her chest, and her head hung low.

"Bloody hell" she swore as she stepped in a puddle and mud and water got all over her already ruined dress. She looked down and wiggled her toes in her wet sneakers. " So cold." She looked up at the full moon, she could recognize and make out the stars in the cloudy sky. Tonight was her prom night and she looked as if she was going to a Halloween party.

"Bloody hell, my makeup is running" she wiped her face with her hand and looked at her once lilac glove smeared with Revlon mascara and eye shadow. "Just my luck, every other teenager in London gets to ride to the prom in a limo, but no I have to walk, and on top of that I am cold, and wet. I look like a rat" She picked up her black open toed shoes off of the ground, she decided not to wear them because of the rain, but how her feet felt now, it didn't make such a difference.

She continued to walk hearing only her foot steps echoing off the walls accompanied by the sounds of water going down the gutters and into the sewer could be heard. Her hair blew in the wind as discarded trash and bottles rustled behind her giving off an eerie atmosphere.

"What? It stopped raining?" Ellen looked around and seemed to not see any objects or even the street for that matter. "Great, I cut down one alleyway and get lost. Where is the street?" Ellen turned around and around but found out that she was no longer on the street, no walls, trashcans, or even windows could be found.

"**Have you lost your way little girl? Afraid your going to miss the dance?" **A voice chuckled above her. She could feel the voice engulf her soul.

"Who are you? Stop laughing at me! Where are you? The voice gave off a ghostly but still amused laugh.

" **I suggest you not go to you little **_**dance**_**"** The voice sounded concerned.

"Whhh-yy?"

"**Lets just say its going to the grave. How about you come with me, eh?"**

"I don't go anywhere with strangers, let alone voices!"

"**Hump, is that so?"**

Red eyes begin to appear on the wall, the ground, everywhere around her. Then suddenly disappearing to complete darkness.

"I've got to get out of here" Ellen ran into the direction that she felt the alleyway would have taken her. She dropped her open toed prom shoes in the process.

"**The light could not be without the darkness! So, go ahead and run, run into the darkness with all of your might! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"**

"Ahhhh, Noooooo! Shut Up!" Ellen tripped on her untied shoelace right on her face. She looked up and she was on Madison Ave. She saw people walking by and casually starring at the strange girl screaming and falling. The sound of honking horns filled her ears, along with the laughing sound of teenagers across the street. Getting up she saw the banner hung high above the high school. It read "A Midsummer's Night Dream" The glittering lights from the high school made it look like it was a ball instead of a prom.

She dusted off her dress looking behind her to see a lightly lit alleyway not even 3 yards long. You could even see the other end of the alleyway, with the swirl of cars whizzing by. Her black open toed shoes lay on the cold stone ground in the middle of the alleyway discarded when she dropped them from fright.

"What happened?" Picking up her shoes a thunder clap hit the sky. Across the street, the teenagers made a comment and ran into the highly decorated high school. Walking across the street and up the stairs to the school, Ellen turned around and scanned the street. Seeing nothing suspicious Ellen was about to turn around when she saw a tall man in red standing at the entry of the alleyway under a street light. He wore a red coat with a matching hat that drew over his eyes in a dark Victorian manner. His hair blew in the wind making it look as if it had a mind of its own. His hole vibe gave off that of a phantom.

Everyone who passed him seem to be moving in fast forward and only her and the man in red stood in play. He smiled showing his pearly white teeth, his fangs glistened in the above streetlight. He lifted his head and pushed his glasses down to reveal blood red eyes. Ellen froze in fright staring at the sight before her.

"Vampire" Ellen said above a whisper. The man in red held out his gloved hand still with a grin plastered on his face, his glasses now removed, his eyes burning her soul.

"_**Come to me. Come to me to the darkness" **_the voice in her head repeated. That's when her feet seem to move by themselves.

"_OH NO! I CANT CONTROL MY FEET, HIS EYES ARE HYPNOTIZING ME, I CA-"_

"_**Don't think, just COME!"**_

Feeling as if on a cloud, Ellen walked down the steps looking as if she was floating on air. Reaching out her hand toward the man, she did not notice she was in busy traffic.

HONK HONK

Ellen fell out of her daze and ran back to the curb barely getting hit. The diver yelled out of the window about teenagers always on drugs and doing crazy things. Breathing heavily, Ellen quickly turned around. The man was gone and the street lamp off, as if he was never there.

"Vampire"

She got up quickly and ran up the steps in to the high school, every now and then looking behind her to see if he would once again magically appear. Not noticing where she was going she bumped into something hard and fell back and landed on the soft lush carpet in the hall. Looking up she scowled at the pink abomination in front of her.

"Watch where your going freak!"

End Chapter One

Next Chapter-

Alone on the dance floor

Preview -

"_Dirty bitch, couldn't wait until she was in a hotel room to do that shit!" Willow screamed._

"_She's a vampire Willow"_

"_Vampire? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_They pressed their body close to the wall "I don't believe in vampires" Catherine screamed over the yells of students. She screamed as one student heart was ripped from his chest as Doe bit into it and savored the taste of sweet blood going down her throat. The remaining blood slatted in her face from the impact._

"_Do you believe now!"_


	2. Alone On The Dance Floor

Darkness

A Hellsing Fanfic By: SpicyhotRamen

A/N Ok chapter two! Woo. I wrote this story SO long ago. A friend encouraged me to go on because I have such a love for Hellsing. SO enjoy, Please Review! Chapter 3 is already written.

Chapter Two

ALONE ON THE DANCE FLOOR"

_On her arm was a tattoo that said "No regrets""_

Ellen looked up to see no other than Angelic. It wouldn't have been so bad but she had to be with the one person she thought was put on the world to make her life hell.

Angelic and Ellen have grown up together from the beginning. Growing up on the same street.

Angelic had hair of gold, Ellen hair of coal.

Angelic eyes were blue as the brightest summer sky and you could even see petals of flowers flow through them if you looked hard enough. Ellen eyes a dark violet as a plum and full of determination.

Angelic lived in a big 5 story stone house with a garden out front and a fountain with small gold fish and Lilly pads. Her father had a white BMW and her mother a red Mercedes. She had an award wining poodle, an A student brother, and a aristocratic grandfather.

She wore dresses from France, and had jewelry of gold, and diamonds.

Her bedroom was as big as a palace.

Angelic had everything she wanted and more.

Ellen did not have a house that was 5 stories or a garden, or a fountain with goldfish and Lilly pads. Ellen's house was made of brick. It had no front yard because it was somewhat of a town house.

Her parents did not own BMWs or Mercedes. Instead they walked and took the metro to work and back.

She had no dog, but a black cat with green emerald eyes and a scar over his left eye. She didn't have a brother and her grandfather died a long time ago.

She wore cloths from normal stores, whatever was on sale. She didn't have any jewelry, just a small silver ring her mother gave her for her birthday.

Her bedroom was small but humble and was stacked with books and teddy bears.

Ellen did not have everything, but she never wanted. Angelic always wanted SOMETHING. And because of this her heart was dark and bottomless full of no emotion and felt no pain. She may have everything but in reality she had nothing, was nothing, wanted everything, and it killed her…

"I said watch where you are going Freak!" Angelic screamed. Her face red, her blonde curls bouncing, her fists bawled at her sides of her pink dress.

"It was an accident, Angelic. I was not watching where I was going." Ellen got up off the floor and brushed her already ruined dress.

Angelic eyes burned with fury. How dare she just brush her off like that? She would pay for bumping into her. She grabbed a glass of punch from a random student and raised her hand high in the air to throw it in her face. Her hand was shoved away and the cup landed on her snow white shoes staining them like blood.

"What the hell!" Angelic looked over and spotted a girl in a green strapless dress that stopped right above her knees, and black laced up boots. On her arm was a tattoo that said "No regrets" and many black bangles on her arms.

Ellen looked over and saw one of her best friends Willow. Willow was bad ass that was sure. She was very pretty. There was no argument about that. But Willow was SO tuff she scared away the opposite sex. She had naturally curly brown hair, and green eyes. When Ellen looked into them she could so many worlds gone by, so many stories. She saw meadows, with noting but roses in them, each with many thorns, as if to protect them from outsiders. Tame but fierce. Light freckles braced her nose and pink lips in a snarl. Willow was definitely a badass.

"Well if it isn't the dyke from grand street. Are you and freakazoid over here going to become carpet munchers together?" Angelic sneered. Her friends already surrounded her.

"Not before you Angelic, I see one of your friends over there eyeing you for a lick. How about turning around and give her a big lick right on the c-"

Willow had the mouth of a sailor. Not caring who she talked to. She talked with confidence as if each of her words had a back story. Ellen didn't know if it was because she was American or if her parents were never there to correct her dirty mouth. What ever it was Willow had it, this unknown entity that made her strong. Ellen wanted this entity too.

Ellen looked at one of Angelic's friends Doe. She was blushing from Willow's earlier comment. Her red curls covering her eyes. Her skin is so pale that covering her blush with her right hand was proving futile.

"Enough! You damn dyke. I know such thoughts would float through the mind of American trash like you" Angelic hissed. Her blue eyes could be seen with fury deep within them. Ellen could have sworn she saw hints of red, like the man from earlier, something not human..

"Whatever Angelic don't you have some football player to screw, or whatever you sluts do" Willow turned and pulled Ellen along with her through the hall towards the hallway to the girls bathroom. Angelic looked at there backs snarling. But soon only a smile graced her face as she turned a little to the left, white fangs pointing from the bottom of her lips.

* * *

Willowed grabbed her pink lip gloss from her bra and retouched her lips.

"Bitch, she thinks she rules the world! Who does she think she is? I mean she sucks a jock off and becomes the queen of our high school!"

"Let it go Willow. Angelic will always be at the top of the popular chain because she chooses to be. She works hard for it, stepping on others to get what she wants not caring what or who gets in her way. She deserves it I guess" Willow turned around and looked at her friend.

"What the fuck are you going on about? You act as if you two are STILL friends. She dumped you. Left you in the dust. Moved on and didn't give a rats ass about your feelings. As soon as you let her go the better."

Ellen looked at Willow. She was right she had to let go. For her own good, she had to. Because if she didn't she would keep defending her. Letting her get away with snide remarks and taunts.

"**And that my dear makes you weak"**

"Oh Shit! What was that?!" Ellen screamed falling back into a stall and sitting on the toilet stool.

"What's wrong Ellen? What did you hear?" Willow turned to her, concern for her friend in her voice.

"Nothing. I thought I herd a voice…in my. In my head. It's noting I guess." Willow eyes soften. "Lets Go, I can hear the music playing."

Ellen could hear the sound of the music playing and people yelling. She got off the toilet and took Willow's hand and walked out of the bathroom. As the door swung in the stall a dog with 6 red eyes could be seen before he disappeared before the door closed.

* * *

Students could be seen dancing and party all in the gym. The gym was made up in streamers and balloons. The teachers were seen in there corners. Everyone was with there social groups. The nerds together with the black tuxes and ugly bow ties, the jocks together by the punch each with a girl on each arm, not knowing they would not wake up as virgin's tomorrow.

"It's not right"

"What's not right?" Willow looked at her friend.

"How everyone is in there own group" Ellen noticed looking around.

"That's the rule of High School. Not even you Ellen can change that"

"How would you know Willow, you don't belong to any group." Ellen looked her friend smiling. Willow walked over to a chair stood on top of it and put her hands on her hips

"That's right I am a renegade! HAHAHA" Ellen giggled at her friend's fake dramatic laugh

"That you are. You are one of a ki-"

The lights turned out.

"What's happening?"

"I can't see"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down everyone. It is a small power failure. We will get the lights on in a minute. Young man put you pants back on!"

One of the jocks had took his pants off to play find the jock in the dark. The girls laughing and the boys cheering him on.

"What a jackass. As soon as the lights go off he try's to screw everything close to him" Willow sneered.

Ellen took a step back to put her back to the wall. Something was not right. She walked stopped and noticed something soft. She turned to see a girl. With dark blue eyes and soft waves in her hair.

"Oh I am so sorry. I was trying to find somewhere close by the wall. I did not like being in the open" Ellen apologized.

"No it's fine. I too was trying to find somewhere to be by the wall. Also those jocks are annoying" Ellen laughed at her comment.

Before her stood no there than Catherine Vi Genredo. The catholic girl who's family come from a long line of Vatican solders and popes. She was just as rich as Angelic if not richer. But she differed in her in so many ways. Her eyes was so soft and full of love. Unconditional love to anyone who was willing to give her the time of day. Catherine heart was full, so ready to burst to let someone know how she felt. To love her, kiss her, hug her and tell her to be herself not something else. To her friends she was Cathy. But no one in school calls her that.

"Hey don't you hang out with Angelic? I see you with her all the time. Why aren't you with her now playing find the jock in the dark? I mean you are one of her posse."

"NO I am not. I do not approve of her actions. I just now recently started to hang out with them. I'm just so tired of being alone" Tears swelled at he edges of her eyes.

Ellen hands rested on her shoulder "Don't worry your safe here, Cathy"

"Young man I said put your pants back on this instant!"

"BITE ME!" All of the students laughed.

"Young man you will be - ughhhh AHH" The principal fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Willow looked at the stage. Angelic stepped from the shadows with a trail of blood running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Mr. Dean, I'm sure Frank just needs help with his pants. Doe can you help Frank with his pants?"

"My pleasure Angie" Doe rose from the shadows her eyes pools of dark black and red.

"She has no soul!" Ellen whispered. "I can't since life in her at all"

All of a sudden a shriek rained through the gym as Doe bit Frank directly on his groin, blood and flesh dripping on the floor. As she pulled up she spited out his manhood, as his corpse dropped to the ground. She rose from the floor with blood all over her face. "He said bite him"

The whole gym ran in all different directions screaming and shoving and pushing. Ellen grabbed Willows arm and pulled her close to the wall with her and Catherine. Bring close to the wall helped them from being trampled and killed. They watched as a girl was stepped on and was killed from the many feet trampling on her

"Dirty bitch, couldn't wait until she was in a hotel room to do that shit!" Willow screamed.

"She's a vampire Willow"

"Vampire? What the hell are you talking about?"

They pressed their body close to the wall "I don't believe in vampires" Catherine screamed over the yells of students. She screamed as one student heart was ripped from his chest as Doe bit into it and savored the taste of sweet blood going down her throat. The remaining blood slatted in her face from the impact.

"Do you believe now!"

All around them Doe and Angelic's friends ran and ripped out the throats of the students. Ellen, Willow, and Catherine ran towards the doors but they were strangely chained closed.

"Shit we are stuck in here" Willow cursed under her breath.

"You mean we're trapped? How are we going to get out?' Ellen looked up and noticed the air vents. One was right above the top of the bleachers.

"The vents, we will get out through the vents! Come on! The three ran towards the bleachers ducking and dodging the vamp girls and screaming students. Ellen looked down to make sure not to trip in any blood puddles or spare body parts. They approached the bleachers climbing the steps as fast as they could.

"Where do you think your going!" Shanta screamed at them. She was one of Angelic's friend. Her dress was torn and blood was all over her. Her fangs glistened in the spotlight. Her eyes a dark red. Her hair all over her face.

"Come here girlies mommy wants to taste you" She reached for them her nails as long as claws" Ripping Catherine dress in the process.

"No get off of me! Catherine pushed at her.

"Why you little Bitch! How dare you. And to think Angelic wanted to make you one of us, you are nothing but a scared little cu-"

"Shut your hole bitch!" Willow punched Santa right in the face causing her to fall back off the bleachers and chest punched through the heart of a wooden table leg of a overturned table as she turned to dust.

"Are you alright?" Ellen comforted Catherine.

"Yes I'm fine" Catherine smiled her eyes still showed fear.

"Come on you guys!" Willow said as her head hung out the top of the open air conditioner shaft. She grabbed Ellen's hand, who then grabbed Catherine's hand. As they descended into the shaft they close the shaft and looked through the vents. They saw as Angelic and her friends met on the stage. Ellen gasped in horror as she saw there faces. They had veins, all over their faces, they were pale, they skin looked like tissue paper. There eyes held no soul behind them.

"**That's because they are dead" **The same voice whispered in her head. This time Ellen did not scream.

"**Who are you" she** whispered in her head.

"**Someone you will know soon enough. But the question is how will you get out? They are surrounded this building"**

"**Who vampires****?" **Ellen shivered at the thought of more vampires entering the building

"**No werewolves"**

* * *

**AN - yay the end of the second chapter? Did you like? Read and Review. I really want to start this story again. The third chapter is ready to go. I will update most likely tomorrow or Thursday.**

**Some author notes to explain something's:**

**1.Willow is gay. If you look at the beginning and at the part where it says "On her arm was a tattoo that said "No Regrets". The tattoo she got after deciding to become gay. She has "No Regrets" for her choice. It will explain in further chapters WHY she is gay.**

**2.Ellen can tell a lot of a person through their eyes. As she did with Alucard she will though everyone in the story its one of her special "gifts"**

**3.Although Catherine has people she hangs out with at school. She has NO friends. In the descriptive paragraph that says that her friends call her "Cathy" but no one at school does. Saying Angelic was not REALLY her friends.**

End Chapter Two

Next Chapter-

THE RED UNIFORMS

Preview -

_Ellen looked up. Her eyes met with a girl of short blonde hair, a red uniform, torn black stocking and combat boots. Her red eyes bore into her soul._

_"who are you?"_

_"I should be asking you that question…girl"_

_Ellen turned her head, a scowl of disapproval on her face "Rude"_

_Turning her head to the side she noticed a patch on the blonde's dark red_

_Uniform._

_"Hellsing"_

_The blonde smirked "Exactly"_


	3. Red Uniforms

_A/N Yay reviews thank you all. This fic I guess will be an epic. It will go to about 50 chapters and will start over to a new story that will continue until I get tired of them._

Chapter Three

Red Uniforms

"_He's the bastard. And I'm the bastard's child"_

"_**Werewolves! What do you mean that they are real also!" **_The voice chuckled.

"**Of course my dear. What makes you think any differently of the darkness. There are many things in the darkness to be afraid of, me being top priority." **Ellen shivered at his statement. You mean to tell me that there are more than just werewolves and vampires running around? Next you will be telling me that there are leprechauns and witches.

"**I have never met a leprechaun I didn't like." **The voice chuckled in Ellen's head. What was so bloody funny? Her life was in danger and its a joke!

"Earth to Ellen! We need to figure out how the hell we are going to get out alive" Willow whispered harshly.

"We could wait here until morning. Vampires don't like the sun right? Then we can escape!"

"That sounds of a good plan Catherine if It wasn't for the fact I think they know we are up here!" Willow whispered. Ellen looked down to see at least 10 pairs of dark red eyes looking back at her. Hissing with spit and puss oozing from their mouths.

"Shit they know we are here!"

"I see you American dyke. I can smell your blood from here!" Angelic laughed as a trail of Mr. Dean's blood came down her mouth. Ellen spotted werewolves coming out of the darkness. Eye's glinting yellow, white teeth shining in mockery of their lives.

"Werewolves!"

"No way!"

"This is some freaky shit!" Willow couldn't believe her eyes. All this can't be real.

A boy no older than 19 with light brown hair and dark green eyes emerged from the shadows. He wore a tight black shirt a with a crimson jacket with different buttons on it. He wore tight black pants with a pair of dress shoes. He twirled a bullet in his hands. In his back pocket was a gun.

"Well well Angelic I see you have done quite a number on your senior classmates. Why such harsh feelings?" The boy laughed. His eyes was full of lies. He was a liar a down right manipulate jerk. Someone you couldn't trust as far as you could throw.

"Well with your help Darwin I'm not surprised it went this easy" Angelic smiled Her hands on her hips. With all the blood around her not a stain could be seen on her dress.

"Well it wasn't me you see, it was your desire for immortality that made all of this possible" He gesture to the group of mutilated students.

"That bitch! She did all this to live forever! The slut has taken this to far!" Willow whispered

"Willow please! Now is not the time." Catherine calmly whispered. As much as Ellen hated to admit it, Willow was right. She knew Angelic wanted everything and there for had nothing and was nothing. She wanted to live forever just wanting more. She was never satisfied!

"She will never be anything" Ellen whispered. Suddenly a bang was herd and They turned to see the hatch from the vent had been torn off and the head of Doe was stuck in the hole. Her eyes a bright orange now, her moth open in a 360 degree circle of teeth and blood.

"Jesus Christ!" Catherine screamed.

"Well Well it seems you have got all but three Angelic. Your not holding out your deal of the bargain." Darwin sneered.

"You were suppose to kill EVERYONE!"

"I KNOW, they are dead. Where are they gonna go?" Angelic smiled.

"Besides I will drain Ellen myself"

"Shit we have to get out of here!" Willow started to move towards the end of the vent. Ellen and Catherine followed. They needed to get out.

"Kill them! But bring Ellen to me!" Angelic screamed. Doe crawled up into the vent. Ellen looked back, all she could see was rows of teeth. She did the only thing she could.

"_**Where are you? I know you're there! Help us! Please." **_Silence

"_**PLEASE!"**_

"**Help is already there, but you will have to get there yourself. But HURRY, HURRY!" **Ellen could believe it. He sounds as if he is enjoying this! Doe grabbed her leg. Pulling it towards the rows of teeth.

"**Do not let that FILTH BITE YOU!" **Ellen kicked with all of her might and hit Doe in the eye causing her to scream in pain.

"Go HURRY!" Ellen screamed. They crawled as fast as they could until the reached the first vent. The vent shook as an explosion shook the school.

"What the hell was that!" Willow bellowed. Ellen knew it was the person to help them the voice had told her of.

"Go JUMP NOW!" Ellen screamed. Willow kicked the vent down and all three of them jumped and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Shit I hit my head" Willow looked around. Catherine looked around as she noticed they were in the hallway right beside the gym.

Ellen looked up. Her eyes met with a girl of short blonde hair, a red uniform, torn black stockings and combat boots. Her red eyes bore into her soul.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that question…girl"

Ellen turned her head, a scowl of disapproval on her face "Rude"

Turning her head to the side she noticed a patch on the blonde's dark red

Uniform.

"Hellsing"

The blonde smirked "Exactly" Ellen mouth stood ajar.

"And you my dear are in my way!" The girl yelled as she pulled out a gun as long as her arm hosted on her shoulder and fired. Ellen looked over to see a group werewolves faces blasted away leaving nothing but bones and brain matter. The girl kneeled down to reload.

"Excuse me! Who are you!" Willow screamed. The girl with short blonde hair smirked at her. Her pointy teeth gleaming.

"Oh NO you're a vampire too?" Catherine asked.

"No. I'm a No Life Queen" The girl ran ahead fast as lighting striking towards the werewolves punching them ripping off face and body parts. She grabbed the top of one werewolves head and rip it off it's shoulder. She held it high and stuck out her tongue to taste the blood.

"Now now police girl that won't do. You decide to drink your blood and you drink from mutts I thought I taught you better." Ellen knew that voice. She turned to see the man in red. His charcoal suit hidden under a cape of red blowing in the wind from a broken window. His hair like a curtain covering his tall frame. His pale skin and facial structure made him very handsome. His eyes was unlike those she have saw before. They were red yes but his eyes were raw. Full of lust, pleasure, and pain. They were full of power. Fire. Like the pits of hell.

"Who the hell is that?" Willow said as she eyes the man suspiciously.

"Do not as address him like that!" The girl with blonde hair hissed. She then calmed down and looked at the man with a sneer. Then her eyes soften and she could see a small bit of affection. As if the chains of time was holding her back from love. Or was it something else?

"Address him as if he was a king." the blond girl smirked.

"A king? Well…well who is he?" Catherine murmured

"A No Life King." The girl reloaded her gun and lifted in on her shoulders. Just as she did the man in red boot hit the hard concrete of the floor in the hallway. He stepped close to them, with each step hitting the pavement with a strange dark luminance. His face held a smirk as always. His face leaned to the side as he eyes them. A No Life King that held the kingdom of dark right in his hand. A No Life King who possibly held the world of the light in his hand also. Ellen shivered, he scared her more than Willow.

He eyed them with a smirk. As to him this was all a game. He then turned and looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Having Fun Police Girl?"

"Not as fun as you my master. I have killed those around the school and secured the first, second, and third floors, all that is left is the gym" Everyone turned towards the close doors. Then the doors started to push as if someone was trying to get out from the inside. Moaning can be herd and footsteps starting to shift.

"Oh No it's the werewolves!" Catherine shuttered as her back hit the wall.

"No its something more dispensable." The man eyed the door with a smile.

"Well what are they?" Ellen asked him looking right in his face.

"Ghouls"

"Ghouls, what are ghouls?"

"Servants of the dead. Mostly vampires. They send them to do their dirty work. Just the dead of non virgin's mostly. You do have a virgin or a child thrown in their if FILTH bites them." His lip turned up in disgust.

"Well how do we stop them?" He pulled out two guns that shined in the dim light of the hallway. A silver one and a black one. These were not ordinary guns, No they held a special power. They were guns of judgment. Guns that did the lords work. Guns given to the devil by God.

"Hold up wait a minute! What the hell is going on? Who are you and what is he going on about?" Willow screamed. The man in red stared at her with amusement on her face.

"Such a dirty mouth you have. You surely won't get a boyfriend with THAT mouth." The man than straight out laughed at his words. Willows face turned red. Her eyes full of fury. She was mad at this remark. Willow hated to be the butt of ANYONE'S joke. But in truth it wasn't the joke that made her so angry, it was the context.

"Why you bastard! How dare you talk as if you know me?" She stepped and screamed in his face. The man in red stared down in this girl. Why hate him so? He has done nothing to her, maybe it was something else.

"Why so mad girl? I don't tickle your fancy?" The man smirked and went into a frantic laugh. Willow raised her hand and punched him in the nose. She broke his nose, blood dripping down his chin. He looked at her with anger in his eyes. Full of fire he raised his hand and smacked her across the face. The impact from the smack knocked her into the wall.

"Watch who you hit girl, you may pull back without a hand" The man sneered as he leaned against the wall. The blonde haired girl put her hands on his shoulder and leaned. She gave a small dark chuckle.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Willow fumed about to go for another round. Catherine got in between her and held her back.

"Oh willow stop please. They seem to know what is going on, fighting them is not going to solve anything." Catharine then turned to them and gave a kind smile.

"Please tell me who you are. I am Catherine." The blonde haired girl smirked and looked at Catherine with the same dark fury as the man. She turned to look at the man.

"He's the bastard. And I'm the bastards child." She smirked. Ellen had enough she wanted answers and she wanted them now. The door of the gym pushing with more force.

"Do you have a name bastard child?" Ellen eyed her. She smiled.

"Seras Victoria."

"Seras Victoria? Well I am Ellen. You already met Catherine. And THIS is Willow' Seras looked at willow and smirked.

"How about you what is your name?" Ellen eyed the man in red wondering what was the name behind this guy. His smirk widen as if he read his thoughts. His arm snaked around Seras's waist her grin widen. If she was his daughter she had to have gotten that smirk from him.

"Well what is you name!" Willow boomed from behind Catherine's back. She did not like this guy. He was stuck up, rude and an asshole. She wanted to punch him again in his face.

"Well what is it!" She screamed again. The man chuckled and laughed that shook the school.

"I my dear am the r-e-a-p-e-r" his fangs gleamed in the dim light. Willow and Catherine gasped, Ellen looked at him, knowing he was the voice in her head. This "reaper" was the one behind this madness. He had to be.

"I am what nightmares are made of. I haunt the living and rule the dead. I am the No Life King, and my dear, you are in MY domain" Willow backed up as the door to the gym cracked open, hands reached out and grabbed some of Catherine's shirt before she fell to the floor.

"Introduction's are OVER, time to play!" Seras screamed as she pulled one of the ghouls hand out the socket that had grabbed Catherine's shirt. She threw it to the floor. Catherine looked at it and saw a bracelet that had a little A+ on it.

"Oh God! That's Mrs. Landers arm!" Catherine screamed and then backed towards the wall.

"Not anymore she is a ghoul and needs to be disposed of. As soon as you learn this lesson the better. Now I suggest you get a weapon. That door will not hold forever." The man stood holding his gun, his eyes glinting with delight. Seras grabbed three gun's from the side and threw it to them.

"Here take these. Shoot at the head or the heart, anywhere else is just a waste of bullets. I will admit I thought all of you would be dead" Seras smirked.

"It will take more than just a bunch of undead bastards to bring me down" Willow said as she reloaded a gun.

"I never shot a gun before" Catherine mumbled as she looked at the rifle.

"You will learn. Now look alive here they come!" As she said that ghouls burst through the door with a speed of never before. Catherine hit the wall as Mrs. Landers stood before her. No arm. Her eyes glazed over. Her skin like tissue paper and droll dripping do her chin. She hissed at her in a animalistic voice. She one arm raised in the air. Catherine noticed that half of her right leg was missing.

"Mrs. Landers please…" Catherine cried. Ellen shoot down another student than looked at Catherine. Poor Catherine. Her heart was being corrupted by the death around her. Her heart was so full of love and life. Killing was not her job. Her job was to be the strong backbone of and organization not the solider. Someone like Catherine would only be killed in the crossfire.

"Please Mrs. Landers, I don't want to shoot you!" Catherine screamed. Mrs. Landers grabbed the end of the gun and hissed again closing in on Catherine.

"Seras came from behind and ripped her hand through her chest casing her to turn to dust. She read eyes gleaming from behind her blonde bang.

"Don't be foolish! She is not your teacher anymore. Once turned to a ghoul there is no was out. Kill them or be killed." Seras threw a dagger at a ghoul behind Catherine's head knocking him to the floor.

"Shoot him NOW! Or become one. Do it you coward. Don't let your fear rule you. Do it girl, Do it Catherine, Do it Cathy!" Catherine eyes grew big as she herd the nickname her friends called her. Then she knew Seras was telling the truth. She aimed at his head and pulled the trigger, blood and brain matter covering her. She fell to her knees, tears running down her face. Seras came and put her hands on her shoulder.

"Get up now, its not the time to be weak if you want to make it out alive." Catherine turned around. She could hear the kindness in her voice. She looked up to see blue eyes looking back at her. Ellen looked over to Seras. Her eyes were blue? But if she was a vampire, how? Her eyes were completely different. She was a different person now. She held the look and soul of a person who wants nothing but to live life to the fullest. Ellen liked this Seras, she was a trooper.

"POLICE GIRL LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU" Seras turned to see five ghoul nerds coming near her. The beautiful blue eyes were over powered by red orbs of fire. She turned and put her fist through one of their heads. She opened her mouth to a row of razor sharp teeth and grabbed one by the neck and through him towards his friend knocking them all down. She lifted her boots and put it through their chest killing all three with one blow. She licked the remaing blood from her face. Her eyes with insane circles. She lifted her arm and licked the blood from her fingers. She turned and looked at the man in red with a gleam of lust in her eyes.

"Your look does not make up for the ghouls sneaking up behind you. True Vampire's do not make those mistakes. Now stop playing with the human's and lets finish this" The man in red hissed under his breath.

"Yes my master" They all shot and killed all the ghouls in the gym down to the last.

"Now it time to dispose of those inside." Alucard replied as he reloaded his gun. He walked towards the gym's entrance and looked around. It was pitch black but his vampric senses could tell at least 5 vampires and 10 werewolves were still inside. He smiled, they weren't going to come out? So he guess he would have to go in.

"Come Seras, we will have to drag them out."

"Wait Sir, they are pretty powerful, are you sure you can handle them?" Catherine protested.

Alucard chucked "Humm the question is can they handle me." They all walked inside the gym. Ellen, Willow, and Catherine could not see a thing. Seras and the "reaper" knew where everyone was and what to expect. Ellen walked she looked down as before to see for blood puddles and body parts, but it scared her for no blood was on the floor at least that she could see.

The lights turned on and conformed Ellen's suspicions. No blood covered the floor at all, as if it was wiped clean.

"Where did all the blood go?" Catherine asked as she looked at Ellen.

"I'm sure they know" Willow replied as they all looked at the stage. On the stage stood Angelic and Doe. Beside Angelic was Darwin. Behind him stood werewolves. But what took Ellen's eyes was one werewolf that did not change. He wore a white tight shirt, a pair of light faded blue jeans, some black boots that went to his knees, and a brown jacket. Wrapped around his neck was a thick red scarf. It was wrapped around loosely but Ellen could not see his face from the nose down. His blonde hair flew in the wind. His eyes was a stone gray. Ellen could tell this boy was powerful. And was a trump card if anything.

"Welcome everyone! I thought you left for the show. But I'm glad you returned." Darwin voice echoed through the empty gym.

"Welcome carpet munchers." Angelic eyed Seras, she never seen her before.

"Who are you two?" Angelic asked her voice full of curiosity The man in red chuckled loudly at her question. Filling the empty gym with a cold wind. Catherine shivered.

"Well, well, if it isn't the vampire Alucard, hellsing's pet vampire. What do I owe this visit?" Darwin's voice echoed.

"You don't know me that well to address me by name boy." Alucard raised his gun at Darwin and fired piercing his head. Angelic screamed and fell off stage.

"Oh Shit! Kill them!" she ordered as the reaming vampires and werewolves. Alucard chuckled and lifted his hand.

"Releasing to level one until all targets are silenced." Ellen looked with wide eyes. What was he talking about and to who. Did he have a voice in his head too? At that time his arm changed into a big dog. But it wasn't ordinary. It's head was covered in black fur, its teeth were razor sharp and his eyes were as red as fire. It snarled and drool landed at a puddle at Alucard's feet. Eyes begin to appear all within his coat.

"What's going to happen?" Willow asked Seras

"Something amazing" she smirked

"Hurry and kill them!" Angelic screamed at the sight at Alucard. The reaming vampires and werewolves jumped off the stage except the boy with the scarf, and ran toward Alucard.

"Come police girl lets finish this"

"Yes Master"

They both charged at them all. Ellen looked at it with interest. All she could see was red uniforms. Back and forth. A vortex of red and white striking down all in there path. Alucard's dog devouring the remains. Seras with sure strength tearing limb from limb. Ellen than noticed Angelic standing on the stage terrified. But then her face harden. No she wanted immortality. She wanted everything, and she worked to hard to lose it. Alucard and Seras joined at the same spot at the gym coved in blood, back to back, same smirk on there faces.

"Well done, well done" The looked up to see Darwin standing besides Angelic the bullet dropped to the floor from his head, nothing but a hole of proof he had been shot.

"I hadn't excepted anything less from you. But I must cut this meeting short. I have places to be, people to kill." Darwin then turned to the boy in the scarf.

"Vincent kill them" Darwin than vanished from sight right before he whispered something in Angelic's ear. She smiled. Vincent unwrapped the red scarf from around his neck and dropped into the floor. He turned his head towards the sky. Ellen could feel something was going down. His chest expanded. She could here bones crack in all different directions. His feet enlarged and his hands changed into claws.

"He's a werewolf!" Ellen screamed

"A powerful one at that, you might want to run" Seras replied her face turned to the side.

"Run , we are human's we can't fight him here!" Willow screamed.

"Not so fast!" Angelic held her hands up.

"Allow me to show you the new powers of the vampire that will replace those of the past." Bones cracked as she saw wings emerge from her back. Her skin turned a dark gray. Her hands stretched towards Willow.

"And you carpet muncher will be the first to taste it" At that time both Vincent and Angelic flew towards them. Willow dodged Anglic's attacks while Alucard and Seras fought Vincent hands on. He grabbed Seras leg and her her across the gym where she landed on the ground.

"Seras!" Catherine screamed. She ran towards her. She had grown found of the girl, and thought of her a friend already. Vincent jumped in front of her a clawed at her leg causing Catherine to fall to a heap at the floor. Her leg mangled from claw marks, her life essence gathering around her.

"Catherine!" Willow screamed as she ran towards her. But Angelic wrapped her thin fingers around her neck and lifted her from the ground.

"Well carpet moochers, face to face we are" with that she bit into her shoulder. Willow let out a deadly scream as she clawed for her to let her go.

"NO WILLOW!" Ellen ran towards her. But was sidetracked when Doe came and bit her on the arm. Ellen screamed in terror as pain ripped through her body. She grabbed a wooden table leg and plunged it through her eye causing her to scream in pain. She fell backwards and turned to mist before disappearing. Angelic looked up when she heard Doe's screams. She dropped Willow to the floor in a heap. She moved towards Ellen. Ellen looked as Alucard fought the wolf. Seras was still unconscious. She was on her own. She grabbed the wood. They may have been a new "breed" but they had the same weaknesses. She grabbed the wood and held it high above her head.

"Ellen I will drain you slowly. I will have the power of sight. You don't deserve it!"

"What are you talking about!" Ellen screamed but it was too late, she came running towards her she jammed the stake though her stomach, but she grabbed her neck.

"Don't you know anything you dumb bitch. it's the heart not the stomach!" She opened her mouth to show rows of teeth. Was this the end?

The sound of a bullet echoed around them. Angelic stopped in her tracks. Ellen could see a bullet hole where her left eye had been. She screamed and let her drop to the ground. She clutched her eye and screamed in terror. She spread her wings and flew straight up through the ceiling casing a hole. Vincent looked over towards this. He knew it was time.

Ellen looked at Seras, a gun in her hand smiling back. Ellen smiled she was alright. But before she could reach her Vincent took his claws and scraped her side causing her flesh and blood to fall to the ground. Ellen looked down and back and Seras who had a frown on her face. She fell to her knees and then fell left and hit the ground and rolled on her back.

"POLICE GIRL!" Seras looked toward the side to see Alucard in a suit of all black.

"Lets finish this mutt, this has gone on long enough!"

"Yes my master" Seras turned to Vincent but before any of them could react he jumped towards the hole in the ceiling and disappeared.

"Bastard, it was a distraction!" Seras screamed

"He wasn't here to really kill us was he?"

"No he was here for something else."

"But what?" They both looked towards Ellen laying on the ground.

Ellen laid in a pool of her blood. Staring at the sky above her. The stars twinkling in the velvet night sky. As is a massacre didn't happen. She turned her head towards Catherine who's eye's were empty. She then turned towards Willow who's eye's were closed. She then turned towards the stars again, and started to hum.

"_Blue velvet dark and stars. All it takes is a little faith and a lot of heart_" She didn't know why she started to mumble the song. It wasn't even the time for it. Ellen then started to get a headache and her vision blacken. Why was this happening? All she wanted to do was leave London, now she was going to die in a pool of her own blood, in a high school gym. Her vision blurred as all she could see was two red blobs.

"Red Uniforms" she mumbled.

She blacked out.

**AN - WOOO. That took a lot out of me! But I had to hurry and get them out the school. don't want three chapter full of that do you?**

**Well Alucard and Seras are in the story. New characters. Darwin is a werewolf if you were wondering. Vincent is a badass, and Angelic is a bitch. don't you just hate her. Also the song Ellen murmurs is a real song called "Stars".**

**Please read and review! Chapter 4 is being typed as we speak. I would like at least 10 review, I have 5 now. **

**Will willow die? What of Catherine? Check below for a sneak peak of chapter 4!**

**Later Days!**

End Chapter Three

Next Chapter-

Crossfire

Preview -

"_The eyes to one soul can predict the future. Looking into one eyes you can see their weakness, there wants, the past and present. The door to the souls as they were called. Even in the darkest eyes held secrets. _

_Ellen was special in this department. She could tell a lot about a person through there eyes. Their past and present and if they would make it to see tomorrow. A special power not all needed or wanted. But this one woman was making it extremely hard to do. She was cold as ice and giving her the cold shoulder. As if it was her fault the students were dead._

"_Why is she like that, so cold?" she huskily whispered._

"_That is the way she is" Seras told her coolly._

"_She is so cold, and distant. Although she looked me in the eyes, its as if I was' t there. I can't read her" Ellen looked at Seras._

"_She's a renegade"_

"_She's a monster"_

_Seras smiled "And her name is Sir Integra"_


	4. Crossfire

A/N Hihi Readers! Yay for reviews! Thanks -

Hono'o neko - thank you for your awesome reviews!

Sammich man - I dunno why you didn't review earlier, but im glad your did! Thank you!! Me to I love epic stories and this will be a long one

proudbutterfly - thank you also

Vampwriterskyler - Thanks! Yes I have spelling mistakes, but between me and Microsoft word we try and get them. But I like it that you said that It makes it seem more if a real person wrote it.

With that said, on with the chapter -

* * *

Chapter Four

Crossfire

_"The past is always safe. It's the future one has to worry about."_

* * *

Ellen laid in the green grass in the middle of a meadow. The wind went through her black hair as it covered her in a blanket of soft loose curls. Her face held a pink blush, and her lips sun kissed. Her violet eyes held a warm golden glow as the sun set below the hills. She smiled and set up. She looked at the light blue dress that was almost transparent. She rubbed her feet in the spring grass and laughed as a bunny ran past her feet. She looked to the side and saw Catherine running in the green grass singling softly, spinning in circles with the wind blowing through her blond hair and her pale pink dress. Her dark blue eyes full of happiness. Ellen got up and looked toward the sky and smiled. It was so warm and smelled so sweet.

"Ellen!" she turned to see Willow coming down the hill in a sheer green dress. Her dark brown curls bouncing with each step. Her green eyes full of life. Her warm tan skin glowing in the setting sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Willow turned towards the sun.

"Yes it's gorgeous, its so amazing. This place is too good to be true." Ellen brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Willow ran to where Catherine was twirling in circles. She grabbed her hands and they twirled in circles together. Their hair blowing behind them, laughing merrily.

"Too good to be true" Ellen whispered.

"That's because it's not" a dark voice whispered. Ellen turned around slowly and looked at a tall man in a charcoal suit and red coat. His dark black hair blowing in the wind. He stood with his head cocked to the side. His red eyes burning into her skin. She shuddered and rubbed her arms as if cold. She looked at Willow and Catherine they still were twirling in circles. She looked back at the man, his body creating a silhouette over her from the setting sun.

"Alucard" Ellen whispered.

"I'm surprised you remember who I am."

"Why wouldn't I?

"Can't you see?" he held his hands up "You have created a false world that you are now living in. A world to escape the reality and the things going on around you"

"What do you mean?" Alucard smiled.

"Hum just like humans, trying to escape reality when things go bad. You make a mess of things and then hide deep within a world, within your mind. Something you created to protect you and your friends. Do you intend to stay this way forever? Alucard eyed her suspiciously. Ellen turned her head. She knew he was telling the truth. This world was not real. The setting sun, the sweet smelling grass. Everything was created by her mind to cover up something terrible that had happen, and she had no idea what. She looked at Alucard, He was looking at the sunset his hair blowing in the wind.

"Alucard?"

"Hum?" Alucard answered his back still turned towards the sunset.

"What happened? What happened that caused me to retreat to this world?"

"Do you really want to know?" He took a step towards Ellen.

"Yes. I need to know."

"As you wish." He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders and brought her towards his lips.

"Turn around" Ellen turned around and looked at Catherine and Ellen twirling in circles. Catherine's face was so happy. Laughing. Ellen smiled as her eyes soften at her friend. Soon the sound of cracking bones filled the air. She looked down to see a big chunk of her leg disappeared. Blood falling on the ground. She fell to the ground on her back blood surrounding her.

"Catherine!" Ellen made a move to run to her. Alucard held her still. She looked up at him. His face was stone cold. A ripping sound filled the air. She looked to see a hole the size of a basketball in Willows neck. She spited blood in the air, and fell backwards behind Catherine. The sun started to set. Darkening the meadow. The smell of death filled the air. She looked down and saw dead students everywhere. Body parts lay at her feet. People thrown all over the place like rag dolls. Ellen covered her mouth and shook. Her eyes grew big with horror.

"NOOO!" she covered her face with her hands.

"NO! LOOK! FACE THE TRUTH. STOP LIVING IN THIS DREAM WORLD!" Alucard screamed as he took her hands from her eyes. She tried to squirm from his grasp. Pulling with her might to get away from him. She pulled, and pulled, until a slight pain hit her side. She looked down to see a big gaping hole at her hip. Blood dripping down the beautiful pale blue gown to her feet. Her left arm begin to tingle as she looked at her arm and saw a bite mark that was turning black and blue.

"Oh Jesus!" She screamed.

"What, Why, How?" she looked up at him still squirming more of her red blood seeping down her sides. Alucard looked down at her with a scowl. He wouldn't answer. She screamed as the dead students start to grab her legs and pull her down. Their eyes glazed over, blood and spit dripping down their chins. Hands apone hands grabbing her pulling her. She looked at Alucard. He started to laugh. His white fangs gleaming in the dim light. His red fire eyes full of pleasure at her suffering.

Two hands grabbed her arm she looked over to see Catherine and Willow, eyes glazed over looking at her. Puss and spit coming down their mouth. She backed back to the wall as the ghouls closed in on her.

"NOOOO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

"OH GOD!" Ellen screamed as she stood up in a white hospital bed. She whimpered as the pain filled her chest. She felt as if the air was knocked out of her lungs. She laid down a while and breathed hard. Her chest rising And falling, sweat dripping down her brow. She started to cry. Willow and Catherine was dead. She was in this world alone.

"Oh god help me!" something whispered in her mind.

"**Catherine? Is that you?"**

"Yes. Ellen? Oh Ellen help me! I am in some strange white room and

I have some type of chains around my wrists. It's burning my wrists."

"**Oh Ellen I am so glad your alive. I was so worried. How about you leg?"**

"It doesn't even hurt anymore. Its wrapped up, buts it not even bleeding. Its just my wrists they burn with these chains."

"**Don't worry I will get you OUT! Just stay strong."**

"I will Ellen. Please hurry"

Ellen looked over the side of the hospital bed. She calmly got off the bed and put her feet on the cold floor. She looked at the many IV's in her arm. She grabbed some gausses from the table and stuck them in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled the IV's out in one swipe. Her scream was muffled by the gausses. She wiped the spare tears from her eyes. She stood up and threw the gausses on the floor. She walked toward the door and noticed it was locked with a security code. She looked around and couldn't find anything. She looked at the keypad and eyed it hard. This was not fair! She needed to get Catherine and see if Willow is alright. She need out now. Her breathing quickened as she got angrier. Her heart started to beat faster. She felt a surge of power course through her body. She balled her hands into fists. Her nails bit into her skin.

"I want out of here!" she screamed as her eyes turned red. Sound stopped as all you could hear was a faint heartbeat. She hit the keypad and knocked a whole through it. Electrical Sparks flew as the door opened. Ellen looked at her hands as her eyes turned back violet.

"What did I just do?" she whispered. She peaked her head out of the door and looked around no one was there. She crept out the room and ran down the hallway. She ran and turned at each corner looking in each room looking for any sign of Catherine or Willow. She got to a steel door and looked inside, she saw Catherine up against the wall rubbing her wrists. She banged on the glass and she looked up and smiled. She waved at Ellen. Ellen looked down at the door. It was pure steel. She knew she could not punch threw it. She looked back in and saw Catherine. She looked so helpless, she had to get inside. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a plan. She leaned her head up against the door. How was she going to get into there? If she could only go through walls.

Ellen soon felt a wind go through her. She took in a harsh breath. It was over as soon as it started.

"Ellen?" she opened her eyes to look at Catherine. She was in Catherine's cell! But how? Did she walk through the door? What was going on?

"Ellen? Are you ok? How did you do that?" Ellen looked at Catherine, she had to get out. It was no time for questions. She ran to Catherine and scooted down.

"I'm fine. I don't know how I did that. Now's not the time to ask questions. We have to go find Willow and get out of here." Ellen nodded and held up her hands. Ellen looked at her wrists. They were badly burnt as if the chain's were biting in her skin. She picked the chain's up and pulled until they broke in half. Catherine looked at her with wide eyes. Ellen grabbed her hands.

"Lets go" Catherine nodded. They ran to the door. Ellen closed her eyes and wished she was invisible again. She felt the cool air and she gave a harsh breath. Once again it was gone as fast as it happened. She opened her eyes and looked around they were in the hallway.

"How did you do that?" Catherine whispered.

"I don't know. Lets find Willow." They started to run down the hallway and looked everywhere. Searching the rooms for Willow. They came to a room and looked in the window. Willow laid on the bed, still asleep. Ellen smiled, she was alive. She looked to see the same door as hers. She could break it and get out of here. She raised her hand.

"That will be enough of that!" A cold voice echoed down the hallway. She looked to see 4 men in uniforms, and guns pointed at them. A shadow of a women came from behind them. As she stepped into the light, her blue eyes made Ellen shiver. Her long blonde hair reached her waist. Her bright glasses gleamed off the lights. She wore a green suit, that was a little to big for her. She held a cigar in her mouth. Her arms across her chest.

"You will stop right there. You are Hellsing property now.

"I am NO ONE'S property!" Ellen screamed." I want my friends and I want to leave!"

"You can never leave. You will stay here. You know to much, seen to much, and went through to many….changes" she huffed the smoke out of her mouth.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHERE TO GO! IM LEAVING!" Ellen held her hands in the air, out of nowhere a black boot kicked her in her nose and knocked her backwards. She looked up and gasped.

"Seras? Why?"

"Sir Integra says you stay so you stay!"

"WHY!"

"You have gone through too many changes"

"Everyone keeps telling me that. But will not tell me what!"

"You will know that in time. But now you are to stay here."

The eyes to one soul can predict the future. Looking into one eyes you can see their weakness, there wants, the past and present. The door to the souls as they were called. Even in the darkest eyes held secrets.

Ellen was special in this department. She could tell a lot about a person through there eyes. Their past and present and if they would make it to see tomorrow. A special power not all needed or wanted. But this one woman was making it extremely hard to do. She was cold as ice and giving her the cold shoulder. As if it was her fault the students were dead.

"Why is she like that, so cold?" she huskily whispered.

"That is the way she is" Seras told her coolly.

"She is so cold, and distant. Although she looked me in the eyes, its as if I was' t there. I can't read her" Ellen looked at Seras.

"She's a renegade"

"She's a monster"

Seras smiled "And her name is Sir Integra" Ellen slid down the wall.

"Why is this happening?" She cried. Seras stood over her.

"You got caught in the crossfire. It happens everyday. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ellen looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Why can't things go back the way they were?" A tear ran down her cheek. Seras bent down to her level, her eyes blue as a calm sea. Ellen eyes widen.

"The past is always safe. It's the future one has to worry about." Seras put her arms around Ellen in a warm hug. She held her back. She closed her eyes and tried not to remember all the good times. Shopping, going to party's, arguing with her mother over dinner. Oh her mother! She thought she was dead. What a terrible daughter she turned out to be!

"AHHH my stomach hurts" Catherine screamed. Ellen and Seras turned to look at her as she fell to the floor. The sound of bones breaking filled the hallway.

"Catherine! What's wrong!" Ellen got by her side. She grabbed her hand and noticed how long her fingers had became, and sharp her nails had become.

"Ellen help me, my stomach hurts so much" Catherine cried as she rolled in a ball.

"What's happening!"

"She's turning" Ellen turned to see Alucard standing by the door in full attire hat and glasses included.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a full moon tonight. Isn't it beautiful?" Alucard said as he looked out the window.

"What?" Ellen screamed. She winced as she looked to see Catherine's hair sticking out in all directions, fur replacing her skin.

"Oh God." Ellen whispered

"God has nothing to do with it." Alucard chuckled. As he stood by Integra

"Orders?"

"What happens if she doesn't feed?

"Noting bad. If restricted she will turned back in the morning."

"Very well, take her back to her cell and restrain her.

"Yes Master" Alucard walked over to Catherine and picked her up. As her face fell to the side she could see bright white fangs. Her eyes a deep yellow. Her long blonde hair touching the floor. She shook violently as if cold. Alucard took her down the hallway back to her cell. Ellen got up, she was to say something but Integra stopped her.

"She will be fine. He's only taking her back to the room she was in until morning. She will be fine when the sun rises." For some reason Ellen knew she told the truth. She looked at Seras her eyes still a bright blue.

"Mrs. Integra, shall I shall I show Mrs. Ellen to her room, since she is no longer in need of medical care?

"Yes Walter that will be nice" Ellen looked to see a man in a butler uniform. He stood completely still. Unlike Integra his eyes were kind. He held something special behind them. He was old yes, but had a young heart. He had seen a lot. Ellen stared, then a white light over took her vision. She saw a boy on a battle field with a cigarette in his mouth. He had dark blue eyes. He laughed as another solider was struck down. A girl came into view. She had on a white suit. A small white hat sat above her long black hair. She went and wrapped her arms around the boy. Her red eyes gleaming.

"Having fun Angel of Death?"

The with flash ended.

"Mrs. Ellen are you ok? Ellen looked up to see Walter staring back.

What just happened?

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I will escort you to your room now." Ellen followed Walter down the hall. She turned to look at Integra as she went by. Her eyes seemed less cold, as she felt sorry for her.

Ellen laid in the bed deep in a basement. Why did they put her way down here like some caged animal! She turned to the side and thought of everything that happened today. The weird vision, Catherine's transformation. Willow still asleep. Everything was happening too fast. She didn't even know who these people were! And she sleeping in their basement.

"I'm such a bloody idiot!" Ellen whispered. She stared at the ceiling and hum a song. "Tangerines are hanging heavy, glowing marigolden hues, Teasing a half-pale moon . And I feel a pull to the blue-velvet dark and stars."she didn't know why she started to sing that song. She remembered she sung it in the gym. Was she to turn out just like Catherine? They were defiantly caught in the crossfire, and Ellen felt that she has been hit and was dieing slowly.

* * *

AN - Like it? Wow what will happen to her little heroine. Can you guess what Catherine is. I'll give you a hint, its Vincent' fault. He will show up in the next chapter. Will willow ever wake up? Chapter 5 will be out tomorrow night. PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Check below for a sneak peak of chapter 5!**

**Later Days!**

End Chapter Four

* * *

Next Chapter-

The Way It Is

_Preview -_

_"Seras jumped down from the window into the grass beside Alucard. She looked at the moon._

_"Master?"_

_"Yes Police Girl"_

_"I'm worried about Catherine"_

_"Why?" Alucard said with a scowl on his face._

_"She's so young, younger than me when I was changed."_

_"Death does not have an age. Bedside's she's not technically dead." Alucard turned towards her._

_"Yeah but still, she is a thing of the darkness now. As so her friends Ellen, and Willow" Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras and held her close. _

_"You really like those girl's don't you?_

_"Yes master I do" tears swelling in her eyes. Alucard looked and wiped them away. _

_"Stop crying like a human with tears" He leaned down and brushed his lips on hers._

_"I cant help it. It's who I a-"she was cut off by a forceful kiss. Seras closed her eyes. Her master drove her wild with his touches. His hand slid up her skirt._

_"Oh master" Seras whispered_

_"Vampires" what vile disgusting creatures." A male voice echoed in the darkness._

_Seras and Alucard turned to look at the intruder. Alucard growled under his breath."_


	5. The Way It Is

_A/N Hihi Readers! Yay for reviews! Thanks very. I decided to write this before going to the laundry._

_Some people think that Ellen is a vampire, not really, you have to read to find out.._

_Chapter Five_

_The way It Is _

"_I will protect you. I will be the divine solider of punishment. Your white knight"_

Alexander Anderson walked down the dark halls in the Vatican Section XIII, Iscariot's hallways. He stomped loudly down the hall, a scowl on his face as if something troubled him. He moved towards an old wooden door. He opened it. It squeaked loudly as he entered a lavishly decorated room. On the walls he looked at the many painting of past popes. He walked towards a wall that held the portraits of royal families the were considered "queens" and "kings" of the Catholic's "trash" division. The pope yes made diplomatic things. He was more for the public than anything. But the REAL rulers behind the organization was no other than these people. They made the REAL decisions concerning the demons from hell. The royal families of the Catholic Knights. No other than the Genredo's. A proud royal family. One that had even aided Van Hellsing in Dracula's capture.

"Why are you hanging around in her Anderson" a ruff female voice came from behind him. Anderson smirked

"Hinkle Wolfe what brings you here?"

"This and that, but I should be asking you that question." Hinkle replied as she blew a small puff of smoke from her mouth.

"Is he dead yet?"

"Yes. Franklin Vi Genredo is here by dead of a heart attack. Old bastard lived a long damn time. 101." Anderson smiled.

"Don't talk of him that way, he was a fine leader, and did whatever he had to do to save his family."

"Yes, but who will step up? Didn't his granddaughter live in London?. Are we to go and retrieve her?"

"Yes, she is to be accepted and brought into Rome as soon as possible." Henkeil stepped in the moonlight. Her blonde short hair stuck out in all spikes. Her sunglasses glinting in the soft light.

"It's a shame she will have to give up her perfect life to come here." she t turned the door knob, and opened the door quietly.

"Yes but fate is fate. The cards have already been drawn for the young lass." Henkeil stepped in the hallway and closed the door.

"Yes fate has chosen her. And for that she has been condemned to death."

Anderson looked at the portrait of the late Genredo family. He looked at one girl. She sat across her mothers lap. Her cute blonde ponytails and dark blue eyes looking happily. She had on a small pink dress. Anderson smiled.

"Catherine Vi Genredo" he whispered. Anderson walked out the room and shut the door. The vibration from the door caused a photo frame to fall to the floor as a picture frame fell and shattered. The photo contained a past photo of an Austrian family the visited the Genredo's a long time ago. The kings son stood besides his mother. His blonde hair sticking out in all directions. His cold gray eyes staring at the camera. The wind blew through the open window and caused the photo to overturn and blow in the corner. Writing was scribbled on the back. It contains the words:

"_To the lovely family the Genredo's. To a wonderful year of divine punishment to those who oppose God. Amen_

_From the King of Austria Winston Li Lamprouge, The Queen Amelia Li Lamprouge and the young prince Vincent Li Lamprouge"_

* * *

Ellen awoken from the sound of shifting in her room. She rose and looked at Walter placing a plate of food on the table. He also set a uniform on the table also. Ellen sat up in the bed.

"Good morning Mrs. Ellen" Walter stood and looked at her happily.

"Hello Walter." She mouthed as he headed toward her. Her extended his hand for a hand shake. She took it. She looked up and saw a boy with dark blue eyes staring down to her. His uniform looked the same as Walter's. He had his hand behind his back. He stood up and held the all most invisible strings in front of her and closed in.

"Are you alright Mrs. Ellen?" his face held a smirk. He then started to laugh. Ellen screamed and fell off the side of the bed. She put her hands on the bed and then peered over suspiciously. Walter stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Are you alright Mrs. Ellen? Shall I call a doctor?" The boy was gone.

"No It's fine, I'm just freaking out. I'm still a little tired." Ellen scratched the back of her head.

"That's understandable" I have brought you dinner, and a new set of cloths. Walter moved towards the door.

"I will be back to check on you."

"Yes thank you Walter." Walter walked out and closed the door. Ellen huffed on the bed.

"_That is the boy from my vision. Am I seeing Walter as a young boy or something?"_

Ellen moved towards the table and set down. She looked at the plate of steak and potato and some vegetables. A glass of milk stood besides the plate. She ate the dinner in silence and thought of Catherine and Willow. She had to go see them. She headed towards the door and looked at her current attire. A blood prom dress. She decided to change first. She went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. She moved her hands on her body removing the blood and dirt. She looked down at her side the claw mark that Vincent gave her. It was no longer there. She looked at her arm, at where Doe bit her, it too was gone. No human could heal THAT fast. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her. She held up the cloths Walter brought her. It was a uniform similar to Seras but instead of a skirt was a pair of shorts. She looked at the patch. It held the words "Hellsing". Did they think she was going to join there stupid organization?

"I'm not wearing this." She screamed

"Then go around naked, believe me I don't mind" She heard Alucard's voice. She looked as he stepped through a portal in the wall. She grabbed her towel and fell in the back of the tub.

"Eeeeep! Get out you perv!"

"Girl please I have seen what you have. I am a 600 year old vampire, I have seen women."

"Whatever who are you to walk in!" He ignored her question and picked up her uniform.

"You might want to get this off the floor, it will get dirty." he smirked.

"I don't care, I am not wearing that!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! I am not a vampire, I am a human and I want to go home!

"You are not"

"I want to go ho- , hey what do you mean, I'm not?" Ellen looked at him from inside the bath tub.

"Your not human anymore" Alucard smirked.

"Yes I am, what do you mean I'm not"

"Have you received memory lost? Do you not remember that girl biting you on the arm as the other girl bit your friend?" Ellen eyes rounded.

"Oh God! I'm a Vampire!"

"No"

"No? but she bit me."

"Yes but that boy of a werewolf bit you too."

"So I'm a werewolf?"

"No" Ellen eye twitched. She was tired of this game of cat and mouse.

"Then what am I? Alucard King of Vampires!" Ellen said sarcastically.

"You're a mutt."

"A what?"

"A mutt. You are neither human or the undead. Neither Vampire of werewolf. When that girl bit you she gave you the correct blood cells in order to create the vampire "virus". Yes that's one way to putting it. Once receiving that, you never drunk fresh blood so you were still in the "transition" period. When that werewolf scratched you he gave you the "virus" or "curse" of the werewolf. That caused the vampire virus and the virus from the werewolf to counteract in each other. As if one was the cure for the other. You have strange DNA my dear. Most human just die, but you accepted it. And now its bore in your system." Alucard explained while sitting on the toilet.

"But I just ate food. Vampires don't eat food"

"Correct. But werewolves do, although they do enjoy a fresh human once in a while. The curse of the werewolf gave you the ability to withstand meals BUT your crave of blood lust will make you give in sooner or later."

"If that's true, the full moon last night I didn't change like Catherine."

"Thank the vampire virus for giving you that advantage. It's as if you have the best of both worlds, but your still a mutt." Ellen frowned.

"Stop calling me that! I am have vampire too you know!"

"Yes you can thank THAT for allowing you to walk through the walls yesterday. I say you are a fast learner mutt, it took Seras ages to know how to do that." Alucard replied as he pulled a blood packet out and drunk from it through a straw.

"Well what happens now?"

"You are going to stay here, and become a solider for Hellsing, you can never go back to the life of the living, mutt"

"Stop calling me that! What of my mother and my family! Am I to let them go as well?"

"You have no use for them, you will just cause unneeded causalities once you begin hunting."

"I'm not going hunting! I will not be a solider of this organization!" Ellen screamed. Alucard stood and threw the uniform in her face.

"Put it on mutt, you commander demands it of you."

"Commander?"

"That's right, I am above you in rank so you will take orders from me."

"Like hell I will!" She reached to grab her old prom dress. Alucard snatched it. He held it in her hands as it went up in flames. Ellen's eyes widen at this. How dare he!

"Now you have no choice! Put it on mutt" Alucard looked down at her.

"Why you -"

"What's going on in here?" Ellen looked to see Seras in the doorway. Her eyes still blue, a look on her face as she looked at her master.

"Master why are you in a lady's bathroom! For shame!" Seras pointed a finger at him.

"Well hello police girl. Just explaining to mutt here, her current situation." Ellen scowled at her new "pet name". Seras sighed.

"Oh Ellen he has a name for everyone. Please ignore it, you will get use to it." Alucard chuckled and stood by Seras.

"Oh yes forgive me my dear, I am horrible with names"

"Master….I have something to show you at the school."

"My school?" Ellen whispered.

"Yes, I found something interesting during clean up the last few days."

"What is it?"

"I can't say for sure. I need Alucard to see it first then we will tell you what we have found." with that Seras grabbed Alucards arm and begin to disappear. Alucard voice filled the room.

"_Put the uniform on Ellen"_

Ellen looked down at it. She sighed. She gave up besides with her old prom dress ashes in the floor, she had no other choice but to wear it, as she goes to see Catherine.

* * *

A boy laid in a bed. His limbs hung lazily over the side of the bed. His naked framed covered in sweat as he huffed. A smirk covered his face as he picked up the cigarette from the ashtray and took a puff. He pushed the blonde haired girl off his chest and eyed her disgustingly.

"I told you Angelic no cuddling" Darwin eyed her. Angelic looked at him sadly. A black eye patch covering her right eye.

"But Darwin honey that's what people do, after they make love"

"We didn't MAKE LOVE we fucked." Angelic stood up in the bed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! How dare you say that! After I lay down the line for you. I give you all the blood needed for your little wolf clan and you SHIT on me! Darwin put his hands behind his head as he puffed on the cigarette.

"Angelic please, whatever. You take this too seriously. We are undead. It's no need to be tied down to one person." Darwin put the cigarette out.

"Now don't worry your pretty blue eye about it. Once I get this "war" out of the way, I'll be on top. And you will be with me. And if you decide to fuck someone on the side, I won't say anything." Angelic scowled at him. Anger in her eye. Her fingers holding the sheets until her knuckles was white.

"Oh Darwin with such a laid back attitude, you won't beat Alucard. Your brother is more coordinated then YOU!" Darwin grabbed her by the throat and held her on the bed.

"You think he's better? How about you go fuck him then!" Darwin let go of her neck.

"MAYBE I WILL!" She screamed. Darwin backslapped her. Angelic fell on the floor. She looked up to see huge yellow eyes looking back her. Fur forming on his back. He lifted a clawed hand but was interrupted as the door slammed opened. Vincent walked in the room. A look of disgust at the sight before him. Why did his brother fuck with this bitch? She was an utter slut. Not like his Catherine.

"Brother I hate to interrupt you love session, but I just received word that Paladin Alexander Anderson and the "trash" division has set a course to London. He's going to get the next Genredo to fill the line for the next ruler." Darwin's face returned to normal. He looked at Angelic and smacked her she hit her head on the wall and blacked out. Vincent smiled.

"Well, well, it seems that they are moving faster than I thought. I wanted to get rid of Integra first. But it seems I will have to kill them first. Go to London and kill the next Genredo in line. Who is it again?

"Emily Genredo and her husband Trenton."

"Very well. Kill them and anyone in association with them."

"Tell Alex to do the job I have other things to do." Vincent turned and walked out the room. His black boots hitting the expensive floor tiles in the palace in Austria.

"And just where the hell you think you are going Vincent? Darwin yelled from the bed. Vincent turned and bowed in front of him.

"I Vincent Li Lamprouge is going to get his scarf." with that the door closed and Vincent walked out the room.

* * *

Alucard and Seras entered the school as the many Hellsing solder's cleaned up the dead bodies. Seras walked into the gym.

"Ok police girl what did you want to show me?" Alucard eyed the clean gym.

"Look master." Seras held up a red scarf.

"What? It's a scarf. Is this what you brought me here for?" Alucard looked at her angrily.

"Master look what's in the scarf" Alucard picked it up and looked at it. Nothing was surprising until her saw a small pouch. As if someone had sewn in small pocket. In it was a photo of a little girl with blonde pigtails hugging a boy taller than her. With blonde hair and stone gray eyes. She smiled as held a flower in his hand. Hand. The girl appeared to have given him the scarf. As she was wrapping it around his neck. In the tag was the word "Vincent" written in blue ink by a child.

"Master I think that's Vincent as a young boy and that's Catherine."

"Yes but what's your point police girl bedside's the fact that they seem to know each other."

"My point Master is that this scarf is very important to him. He will be coming back for it"

"Humm your right police girl. Let's wait outside for him" With that Alucard disappeared. Seras scowled.

"I bloody hate it when he vanishes without telling me where he's going"

"_**I did tell you police girl. I said I was going out side"**_ Alucard whispered in her head.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Seras scratched the back of her head.

* * *

Ellen walked down the white hallway with her new Hellsing uniform on. Her black converse's hitting the tiles. Her untruly black hair surrounding her face. She looked in Catherine's cell she was no longer chained and laying on the bed. Catherine closed her eyes and walked through the door.

"Ellen!" Catherine screamed as she ran to her friend. She hugged her like she haven't seen her in years.

"Catherine, your all right!"

"Yes I feel so much better" She looked at her uniform." What are you wearing?"

"Oh this, yeah I have been involuntarily inducted into the army."

"Oh, will I be inducted also?"

"Yes you to."

"Ellen what's wrong with me?"

"Catherine sit down." Ellen and Catherine sat down on the bed.

"What is it Ellen?"

"Ellen we are not who we are anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We are different. You are not a human anymore. You are a werewolf. That's just the way it is."

"WHAT! YOUR CRAZY!"

"Calm down! Don't you remember when you said you didn't believe in vampires. Things are not like they seem. The laws of the world are fucked." Catherine slid down the wall.

"No I don't believe you. It can't be." Ellen grabbed her arms, her silver ring burned in her skin. Catherine screamed and looked at her arm.

"Now do you believe? If you were human do you think silver would burn you?"

"You said you were no longer human too. What makes you different?"

"It's complicated"

The door of the cell opened an Sir Integra and Walter walked in. He held a red uniform in his hand. Integra looked at them both. Her cold eye's boring in their skin. She removed the cigar from her mouth.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Seras jumped down from the window into the grass beside Alucard. She looked at the moon.

"Master?"

"Yes Police Girl"

"I'm worried about Catherine"

"Why?" Alucard said with a scowl on his face.

"She's so young, younger than me when I was changed."

"Death does not have an age. Bedside's she's not technically dead." Alucard turned towards her.

"Yeah but still, she is a thing of the darkness now. As so her friends Ellen, and Willow" Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras and held her close.

"You really like those girl's don't you?

"Yes master I do" tears swelling in her eyes. Alucard looked and wiped them away.

"Stop crying like a human with tears" He leaned down and brushed his lips on hers.

"I cant help it. It's who I a-"she was cut off by a forceful kiss. Seras closed her eyes. Her master drove her wild with his touches. His hand slid up her skirt.

"Oh master" Seras whispered

"Vampires" what vile disgusting creatures." A male voice echoed in the darkness.

Seras and Alucard turned to look at the intruder. Alucard growled under his breath." Vincent sat on top of the tree. His arms crossed. Alucard smirked.

"It seems you were right Seras. The dog boy has come back for his trinket."

"Give me my scarf vampire"

"Come and get it boy"

Vincent held up his clawed hand.

"I Vincent Li Lamprouge will wipe all vampires off this earth for my princess."

"_I will protect you. I will be the divine solider of punishment. Your white knight. I will protect you Catherine and put you above everyone else. I will put you above the church. And we will have the rest of eternity to make it right."_

Vincent turned his head toward the sky, his eyes glowing a murky yellow.

"I love you Catherine. And I will be your knight."

Vincent looked down and removed his coat. As the crescent moon shone on his back. A new knight has arrived.

The white knight has awoken once again.

**Cliffhanger.! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lot of answers answered. Chapter 6 is the return of Willow. More of Catherine's and Vincent's past. And a big fight between Hellsing and those crazy catholic exterminators. Check below for a sneak peak of chapter 6!**

**Later Days!**

End Chapter Five

Next Chapter-

The White Knight

Preview -

_Catherine cam__e and sit by Vincent in the green grass. Her yellow dress surrounding her, her pigtail bouncing._

"_Vincent?"_

"_Humm"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Cathy. My parents will not let me see my brother, I miss him." A little Vincent replied as he stared at the grass._

"_Why?"_

"_They say he's not a prince and he does not belong in the palace. I don't like it that he's in Germany."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I can't protect him there"_

"_Oh Vincent your like a knight."_

"_A knight?"_

"_Yes, you protect people. You're a white knight!" Catherine got on her knees. She put a red scarf around his neck."_

"_Cathy what are you doing?"_

"_I Catherine Vi __Genredo propose you Vincent Li Lamprouge a knight of the Royal family of Genredo as a knight of the first division." she said proudly._

"_Vincent looked down at the long red scarf" _

"_Cathy" he blushed. Catherine kissed him on the lips. She sat on her knees._

"_I love you __Vincent Li Lamprouge"_


	6. The White Knight

_A/N Hihi Readers! _

_Thank you for all of your reviews. As I bring more original characters into this story. Its gets mote complicated. And even longer._

_Chapter Six_

_White Knight _

"_Right and Wrong are just words. What matters is what you do"_

Willow always had a bad mouth. Being the daughter of parents in the United States Navy was not all it was cracked up to be. They were constantly moving, never time for Willow to make any friends. Her father's bad moth was the product of a daughter with a bad mouth is what her mother would say. Not that he beat her or anything. It was just the things he would say was so very rude, and nasty. Willow ate them up like they were sweets. Her father was proud of his bad mouthed daughter. Willow never felt at home when her dad was not there. The only time she felt free was when they lived in India. Willow's skin automatically went bronze. She was different now, she was sun kissed. She had been marked by the sun. She loved the sun more than life it self. To her everything was real in the sun, no one could hide from anyone. You saw everyone's true self. At night everyone looked false. They hid behind masks of what they truly were. Willow and her family lived in India for 5 years. They were the happiest of her life. She loved the dirty cold rivers. How she could hang her feet over the bank and look at the fish playing with her toes. She looked over the hill at the red sun. Burning her skin as it went under the hills. That was the last day she spent in India.

Willow hated Germany.

Everything was so plain and boring. Gloomy and cold. The country was always in war. The people were so terribly pale. There eyes so cold. The sun was always blocked by the clouds. This place was always so gloomy. They should spend some time in India where the warm sun could touch their skin and give them a tan. Eat some exotic foods. India was full of things that would make their eyes full of life.

"Why can't you just fit in?" her mother screamed at her as she went up the steps.

"Because I hate it here! The people are so cold. And I swear I seen some of the most freakiest things at night. Do you know that no one goes out at night?"

"Willow please. You yourself don't like the night."

"No maybe not. But the night in India was warm. The lights were everywhere. People were on the streets, animals were in the jungle, sounds were in the air! People didn't shut in their houses like the people do here!" Willow's mother turned sharply around.

"Forget of India, you are in Germany now, you are German!"

"I will never be German! I am American, I am Indian, but I am not German." with that said Willow ran out in the dark of night. Not knowing where she was running too. She ran until she hit a light pole. She wrapped her hands around it. And slid down. Under the street light. She just longed to feel something warm on her skin. The street light as of now was the closet thing to a sun she had in a while. Foot steps echoed behind her. She turned and saw nothing there. She herd something run in front of her. She looked to see a shadow of a women with a long rifle on her shoulder. She laughed and ran behind the wall. She heard a flower pot fall. She turned to see nothing.

"Who is there?" Willow screamed. She herd no one.

"I said who the fuck is there!" she yelled once again. For a 14 year old she had a mouth of a sailor.

"Get out of Germany girl, if you want to stay alive."

"Who are you?"

"None of your business. I tell you to leave now, from words of The Captain."

"The Captain?"

"He is quite smitten with you, I guess"

"Who is he?"

"Someone who will bring Germany to the top once again. Replacing The Majors most terrible mistakes. I am his first Lieutenant. The smirk of her shadow grew wider.

"Well if you want me to leave Germany, fine I will I hate it here anyway." Willow stood up and ran towards her home again. Running fast as she could. She herd the voice once again.

"Where are you going? You are to leave."

"I'm going to get my mother and father" Willow reached the font door. A big bloody print across it.

"You're to late" Willow walked in the house. It was dark. The furniture was torn up and the whole living room was covered in blood. Willow looked all over the place for her parents but there was no sign of them anywhere. Willow crept up the stairs. She herd sounds in her bed room. She slowly crept in.

"Mom, Dad?" She walked in and a man with white blond hair. Stood with his back to her. She had on an army uniform. A brown coat that hung to the floor. He had to be at least 7 feet tall. He turned towards her the full moon covering him in a silver glow from her broken window.

"Who are you and where are my parents?" The man stepped towards her and grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her on the bed. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and yanked it forward. He rubbed his hand on her dark tanned skin. Willow noticed that he was intrigued by her tan skin. He must have been stuck in Germany for so long, he never seen someone like her before.

He took a stand of her curly hair and rubbed it between her white gloves. He looked in her green eyes. She could not tell by his smile if he was happy.

"Different" he whispered.

"Captain!" someone yelled from the bottom of the house. A boy walked in with brown hair and dark green eyes. He stood with a red jacket on.

"Captain the first troop has taken out the first street of houses. Orders sir?" The Captain mumbled some things to him in German that Willow could not understand. The boy ran out the door. The Captain looked down at Willow and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and kissed her hard on the lips. Willow eyes turned hard. How dare this man kiss her? He just lusted after her like every other before him, just wanting her for her looks. She pulled back and smacked him across his face. The captain looked at her his eyes turning an evil yellow. He pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face. She flung and hit the wall and blacked out.

When Willow awoken she was in a small bed in a small room. She jumped up and ran down stairs. She looked around to see a humble living room. A small TV set and different pictures on the mantle piece. She looked at one. It was her mother as she looked when she graduated the Navy Academy.

"Willow?" Willow turned to see no other than her grandmother with a pot of tea.

"Your awake! You have been sleep for three days since that lady with the glasses brought you too the door."

"Who?"

"She never gave me her name. She said you were sick, and your parents requested that you stay here in London while they finish Navy work." Willow was about to protest but than decided against it. Her grandmother didn't need to know what was happening. Willow smiled.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot! I hope you don't mind me staying here."

"Not at all." Her grandmother turned to leave out the door. Willow turned to look at the moon out the window. She knew her parents were dead. She could feel it. She was alone now. And it was that "Captain's" fault. The bastard!

She hated him!

She hated men!

She hated Germany!

* * *

"I will tell you one more time vampire to give me back my scarf before I rip your face off!" Vincent circled Alucard and Seras in the middle of the school yard.

"Bring it boy, I have had my face ripped off a couple of times. What makes you any different? That's only if you can get close enough." Alucard circled him also his hat and glasses disappearing. He pulled out his guns and pointed them at Vincent. He took the red scarf and threw it to Seras.

"Hold this" Seras grabbed the scarf and looked at Vincent. How was this boy connected to Catherine? He didn't look like someone that she would want to hang around with.

Vincent looked at the moon and closed his eyes he knew this was for Catherine. She would want him to get rid of this filth. She was a werewolf now. Yes she was a werewolf! A werewolf!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A werewolf!" Vincent screamed to the skies.

"Oh my is he insane?" Seras whispered. Was it something that happened once you become a tool of the darkness? One becomes absolutely crazy. A sound of shifting bones and moving flesh was herd. Seras looked at the boy. She hadn't seemed something so powerful and perfectly done. A transformation so right. His hands become claws very easily. His jaw structure going out further as his snout started to form. Hair raised off his back. As his white shirt was torn. His pants was still in tact. He put one hand over his eye. He looked at them both. This boy had not just been changed into a werewolf. He had been one for a while. He hissed at them, and howled at the moon, he held one claw out, he reminded Seras of the -

"The Captain" she whispered. Was he still alive?!" A pain filled Seras body as claws scraped down her sides. She turned to see another werewolf?

"Hahaha Vincent, seems you are in a pickle thought we would help you out. I mean I am here to kill the next Genredo but I thought I would leave a couple of troops to help you out.

Vincent looked up to see Alex, one of his best friends. His black hair swaying in the wind. He wore a long trench type coat. Underneath he wore overalls and a white and green striped sweater. Black boots going up his knees. One pant leg in the other out. He was so sloppy. He never changed into a werewolf. He wondered why he ever bit him in the first place.

"See ya buddy" Alex jumped over the roof with a couple of other werewolves.

"Stop daydreaming police girl, get ready. Ill fight this one you take the others.

"Yes Master" Seras blue eyes turned a dark red. She turned slightly and smirked.

"Bring it" The battle in the school yard begin. Alucard charged at Vincent shooting him in numerous places. But Vincent carefully dodging them, not to get in his heart.

"Smart Fleabag" Alucard smirked. This one was smart. He was not just some sloppy being with no fighting style. He was fighting for something. Be it to die or to live it didn't matter.

Vincent hit Alucard across the face causing half his face to fall. It turned into a puddle of blood moving towards him. Alucard laughed.

"Magnificent! You tore my face apart, now allow me to tear a piece of you." Alucard opened a row of teeth and lunged towards Vincent.

* * *

Catherine stood in the mirror of the bathroom that was located downstairs in the basement. She looked as the red uniform. She looked down at her short pleated skirt. It was red. It reminded her of the skirt she had to wear when she went to Catholic School back in Rome. She looked at her hair. It stood all over her head. She grabbed two pink ribbons and put her hair in pigtails. Her long hair going all down her shoulders stopping at her waist. She ran her hand through her messy bang. She pulled up her white stockings and looked down at her black Mary Janes smiling.

"You look like a lost Catholic girl." She turned to see Ellen and smiled.

"Yeah I did go to Catholic School for a while."

"You look nice."

"I don't think this is a profession to look "nice" in" Ellen put her hands around her shoulders.

"I guess your right. Lets go see Willow hum?" Catherine nodded.

"Yes that will be nice"

* * *

Seras ran up the side of the school building as four werewolves ran behind her. She dodged the windows and different things hanging out the window that the classes had made. She then put her hands around her shoulders and turned into a swarm of bats and flew back down the was she came. One of her arms materialized out of the swarm of bats and tore apart all the werewolves as she moved downwards towards the building.

"Damn police girl angry aren't we" Alucard laughed as he fought with Vincent. The boy was unstoppable. He moved with speed and grace. He was ruthless as he tore up the school yard. He grabbed 5 lunch tables and flung them towards Seras. She ducted behind the garbage dumpster. Alucard shot a bullet and it when through his head. You could see his brain and skull matter splash all over the ground. He fell with one drop, changing back into a human. Seras peaked over the garbage dump.

"Is it over Master?"

"Yes, he seemed to have lost his splendor" Alucard walked over to Seras and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Aww stop it master. There is brain on your hands!" Seras pushed from him.

"Awww police girl, you don't love me anymore?" Alucard chased after Seras as she ran around the school yard. She jumped over bodies as they played under the moonlight. The Hellsing solders looked at the two. Only two vampires would not be disgusted by the sight before them. They shook their heads. Seras ran towards where Vincent laid and stood to face Alucard as he walked over near her. She put her hands out by her sides and rose them high in the air. The red scarf dangling from her fingertips.

"Come Master! Try and get me, If you can I will give you something THIS BIG" Alucard chuckled, his little police girl. She fought as if she didn't give a damn but when it was over she was back to being little Miss Goody - two - shoes. Alucard closed his eyes. He could almost remember when he could laugh like that. A warm liquid covered his face, He opened them and looked down at his gloves. They were coved in blood. He looked up and witnesses Vincent with Seras's arm in his mouth the scarf still dangling from her finger tips. Seras was so in shock she just stood for a while. She then turned to side kick him as her arm socket turned into a hoard of black shadows. Vincent flew into the air with her arm still in his mouth. He jumped on top of the building. He spit the arm out and grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck covering his face from the nose down. He closed his eyes and growled. He opened his eyes as then turned yellow once again. The sounds of metal hitting the pavement filled the school yard. Each bullet Alucard had put in him dropped to the ground. Alucard growled. This boy was making a mockery of him. Alucard flew to the top of the building. Vincent moved backwards as the blink of the eye. He eyed a hellsing solider and grabbed him by the neck and flew into an open class room window. Alucard flowed down gracefully and peaked inside. Face to face to him was a mans head. But there was no body. He looked to the side as he saw Vincent jump out another window. He growled under his breath. He was not chasing this boy. He floated down to Seras. She had her one arm on her hip.

"Well where did he go?"

"He ate a solider and jumped out the window."

"You didn't chase him!"

"For what? He didn't take MY arm" Alucard chuckled.

"But I did retrieve this from the roof" he held up Seras arm.

"Well give it here!"

"No I think I will hold on to it for a while."

"What am I to do for a arm?"

"I have no idea police girl. How did you get it back when it was tore off the first time?"

"It just came back. I don't know! I can't remember!"

"Well you will just have to think harder with that little brain of yours" Alucard patted her on the head with each word with her own arm.

"Stop Master! This is serious! You keeping my arm is wrong."

"Right and Wrong are just words. What matters is what you do" Alucard chucked

Alucard begin to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the mansion." Seras ran behind him jumping trying to jump and get her arm from him, as he held it in the air. Seras chasing after him. A pair of silver eyes looked down at them. Vincent spit out the solders hand he had been chewing on. He needed it to replace all the bullet wounds that damn Vampire had put in him. The Captain told him of this. He would have to find out a way to kill him slowly. He knew they would lead him to Catherine, the blood that coved his body would mask his sent long enough to get to her.

Vincent jumped from the tree and pulled his jacket on his shoulders. Putting his hands in his pockets he followed them to the mansion.

* * *

Catherine and Ellen walked into Willow's room and looked as she laid on the bed. Catherine brushed a piece of her curly hair out of her face.

"Willow why won't you wake up?" Catherine just stared at her. She placed her head on her chest. Her heart beat was so faint. She kept her head there for five minutes and her heart had only beated ten times. Tears formed in Catherine's eyes.

"What's wrong Catherine?"

"She's dieing"

"No she's strong, she will make it, she has to. She will not die, at least not before she spits in Angelic's face." Catherine smiled. Voices could be herd down the hallway.

"Master give me my arm!"

"I have grown attached to it police girl."

"MASTER!"

"Seras, Alucard, stop it before I send you both to the basement" The door opened as Alucard Seras and Integra walked in. Catherine coved her mouth with her hands.

"Seras what happened?' Seras turned towards Catherine a swirl of shadows surrounding her.

"Keep your shadows to yourself Seras" Integra waved as they came towards her. Seras covered her hole with her other arm.

"Sorry Sir. Oh Catherine I just had a nasty accident. I could have my arm it SOMEONE would give it back." They all stared at Alucard as he twirled her arm in the corner. Integra rolled her eyes. Ellen smiled. Alucard was a interesting creature. For someone who embraced death, he made a mockery of everything around him. The lights in the mansion went out.

"What's going on?" Integra asked over the intercom

"Its seems we have an electrical disturbance on the outside." Walters voice sounded over the intercom.

"Find out what is!"

"Yes Sir" Alucard's eye's grew cold. Fire deep within the pits. He threw Seras her arm.

"Come on police girl, wolf boy is out side."

"He followed us here looking for her" Alucard turned and looked at Catherine.

"Me?" Alucard phased through the wall. Seras put her arm back in the socket. The shadows forming a perfect incision. She turned to Catherine, her eyes glowing a dark red.

"Do you know a boy named Vincent. He was the same one at the prom." Catherine sweat dropped.

"No"

"You're lying" Ellen put her hands on Catherine's shoulders.

Catherine looked her in the eye. Ellen eyes turned red as her pupils looked deep into her eyes, a flash of white overtook her vision.

_Catherine came and sit by Vincent in the green grass. Her yellow dress surrounding her, her pigtail bouncing._

"_Vincent?"_

"_Humm"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Cathy. My parents will not let me see my brother, I miss him." A little Vincent replied as he stared at the grass._

"_Why?"_

"_They say he's not a prince and he does not belong in the palace. I don't like it that he's in Germany."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I can't protect him there"_

"_Oh Vincent your like a knight."_

"_A knight?"_

"_Yes, you protect people. You're a white knight!" Catherine got on her knees. She put a red scarf around his neck."_

"_Cathy what are you doing?"_

"_I Catherine Vi Genredo propose you Vincent Li Lamprouge a knight of the Royal family of Genredo as a knight of the first division." she said proudly._

"_Vincent looked down at the long red scarf" _

"_Cathy" he blushed. Catherine kissed him on the lips. She sat on her knees._

"_I love you Vincent Li Lamprouge"_

Ellen shook her head as the memories subsided from her vision. She looked at Catherine.

"Cathy what are the White Knights?" Catherine turned around sharply her pig tails blowing behind her. She looked at Ellen with fear in her eyes, how could she have possibly known? Integra looked between them, something was up.

"Answer the question Catherine." Integra bore a hole in the back of her head.

"The White Nights are a secret "Trash Division" of the Vatican Section XIII, Iscariot." Integra eyes grew big

"Vatican Section XIII, Iscariot? What do they have to do with this?"

"They have a special team that goes around to exterminate the undead. It's run by the royal family of Genredo's, the family that was linked to Dracula's capture by Van Hellsing. The pope is a cover up. He is for the public. The REAL brains are the Genredo's."

"Are you not a Genredo?" Seras turned to her.

"Yes, but I'm not next in line. My mother is."

"I herd one of Vincent's friends say that they were going to kill the next Genredo!"

"Oh no, my mother! Granpa-pa must have died!"

"We will handle this. Seras go to Catherine's house and see what is going down, Alucard will deal with this were-boy outside."

"Wait you don't understand! Once one Genredo die, they must be replaced with the next as soon as possible! Someone from the Vatican is on their way here to London to get my mother!" Seras's eyes flew back to blue, she put her hand over her mouth.

"Anderson is coming!"

"I have a feeling he is already here." Integra looked at Catherine and Ellen.

"You two go with Seras and hurry. You are the undead now, you will fight. Catherine do it for your mother." With that said Integra left the room. Seras, Catherine, and Ellen ran down the dark hallway. No one noticed that although Willow's heart monitor was on an emergency battery, that she had flat lined.

Willow was dead.

* * *

"So what do we say to her? Come with us, you are now the leader of a secret division." Heinkel looked up at the many windows of the big house of the late Genredo's.

"She knows." Anderson approached the walkway.

"Sir do you think she will come quietly?" Yumiko whispered. "I mean Maxwell was acting like we should drag her down there kicking and screaming"

"Yes child, now lets go." A light crashed in the upper bed room.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I don't like it" Anderson pulled his long bayonets.

"Who else would be here?

"Look!" They looked up to see a boy in overalls looking down. With a smirk on his face. He turned quickly and jumped through a window.

"Is he a brother or something?"

"I don't think so, they have only one child and that's Catherine"

"I think we are too late"

* * *

Vincent looked at the dark mansion. He turned to Darwin.

"You said you were here to help me, so help!"

"Calm down brother! I am here with reinforcements" Darwin put his hand around his baby brother's shoulders.

"You know The Captain was angry for you mistakes. He said no one was to go to London without his permission."

"Whatever! I was not going to go all the way to Germany to ask permission!"

"You are truly lucky brother that we loves you so, you know like a son, or a -"

"Shut Up! Did he ever tell you that!"

"He doesn't tell anyone anything! He barely talks!"

"Will you two stop squawking, and lets get over with. We grab the girl and go!" They turned to see a women with long midnight blue hair. Her silver rims glinting in the moonlight."

"Thank you Rip" A light blush took over her checks.

"Anything for you Vincent."

"What about me?" Darwin fumed

"Whatever, your rude. You have Angelic right?" Darwin fell over.

"Yes I have Angelic, just do your job Rip Van Winkle."

With that said, Rip pointed straight at the mansion with her rifle.

"What are you doing! Your not going to go from the back with the rest of the troops?"

"What for? HE already knows WE are here" With that she let a brilliant bullet that filled the sky like fire works hitting the building three times.

"My bullets hit without prejudice."

"Well I'll be going in on the side." Rip turned and jumped off the truck.

"You two can face him, I'm not reliving that nightmare again."

"How did you get out? I mean from Alucard's shadows"

"When Alucard was scrambled that one time the Major let that "disease" on him, I was able to escape. And that's all I have to say." Rip jumped in the sky. Vincent looked up.

"What could have possibly given Alucard a disease, he was one himself?"

* * *

Rip jumped through one of the open windows as the werewolves below her fought with the solders. By the energy she felt, Alucard was already outside. That girl of his was not here. Alucard was a funny vampire. He could easily kill all the werewolf and go and fight Vincent but he weather beat around the bush. By the smell she could tell she was in the medical ward. She walked down the hallway, looking in all of the rooms. Where was this Catherine chick? She wanted out. She was not even suppose to be in London, but out of a favor to Vincent she came, if the captain found out he would kill them all for starting a war so soon.

She looked in one room and noticed someone on a bed. She opened the door. She approached the bed and put her hands on the sheet. She pulled back the blankets. She gasped. No one was there. Rip screamed as someone jumped on her back and put her in the chokehold. She took her gun and hit them in the nose.

She turned to see a girl with bronze skin. Her brown curly hair all over her head. She gasped.

"You!"

The girl raised her head one red eye gleaming at her the other green one focusing on the door behind her. A bat wing formed out the back of her and knocked Rip out of the room. She looked up and saw a figure step into the hallway. She laced up her back boots and looked up at her.

"I know you!"

"As do I know you"

"What happened to you?"

The girl cracked her neck and smiled a toothy grin.

"The question should be, what's going to happen to you"

**Cliffhanger…again! New characters, old ones too. Long chapter, and I apologize. The next one won't be so long. I hope. **

**The "disease" the major gave Alucard was in the manga. Don't want to spoil it for those who haven't read it.**

**Check below for a sneak peak of chapter 7!**

**Later Days!**

End Chapter Six

Next Chapter-

The Promise Of The Rose

Preview -

_Ellen ducked behind the desk in the office of Catherine's house. She looked around in the dark, searching for a weapon. She opened a low draw and pulled out a mail opener._

"_Dammit what am I gonna do, poke there eyes out?" She threw it on the floor. She looked deeper in the drawer and found a box with a rose on it. She pulled it out and read the description. _

"_To a rose in my life. There will bring divine punishment to those who refuse to accept the light." Ellen opened the box carefully and noticed two silver guns. They were as big as Alucard's. One gun said "Starfire" the other "Blackfire". _

"_Holy hell" She picked them both up. The glinted in the moonlight. She heard growling behind her. She turned around face to face with a werewolf._


	7. The Promise Of The Rose

A/N Hihi Readers!

Sorry for the big gap, but I have been sick with allergies, you know all the pollen falling around.

Please enjoy this long chapter!

Want to see what my characters look like? Well I have been drawing them and coloring them with photoshop. I am quite a good drawer!

You can see character sketches, cover art, and random hellsing images at my deviant account

My account name is - SpicyRamen ( a link will be in my profile)

(my friend says I should try to turn this story into a manga. Lol. I dunno its on my project list.)

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

The Promise of The Rose

_"A promise is between two people. Even a monster can make a promise. Don't you agree?"_

Hans heavy footsteps ringed down the hallway of the big mansion. His platinum blonde hair moved as he walked. His yellow eyes scanning the hallway. He wore nothing but a tank top and his army pants and boots. A silver dog tag around his neck glimmering in the moonlight as he overlooked the elaborate German garden full of all types of plants and different animals. He leaned his head on the cool glass. And at that moment he thought of her. This garden reminded him of her. So wild and untamable. The garden made a warm feeling go through his body, it made the wolf in him hot with pleasure.

"Is it for the garden that makes you hot Han's or is it her?" A small childish boy voice rang through his head.

"Schrödinger show yourself" A small cat looking boy stepped out of the shadows and gleamed at Hans with a smirk on his face. One fang hid from under his lip. His hands was behind his back as he approached him. The boy was only to Hans waist.

"So he speaks? Wow captain, I never herd you talk before."

"That's because I had nothing to say. Why are you here?"

"I'm everywhere Captain you know that. Besides I'm here to tell you Rip has gotten herself into another situation….again"

"What now?"

"She and Vincent along with that intolerable Darwin has gone to London and started quite a ruckus at the Hellsing manner. Not to mention that Rip is in a fight with your Bonnie lass." Hans eyes narrowed. He grabbed Schrödinger by the throat. He lifted him off the floor and stared at him, his murky yellow eyes held a tint of red.

"No one gave him clearance to do ANYTHING!" he shook Schrödinger

Until he was sure his head was going to pop off. Schrödinger chocked.

"Don't kill the messenger Captain. I'm just to tell you she is no longer what you knew her to be, she is something new." The Captain dropped him to his feet. He stepped on Schrödinger's hand and looked down at him his eyes a blaze of crimson.

"If she is hurt I will FIND a way to kill, you and you know what will set the deal." He pressed harder and bones cracking filled the hallway. Schrödinger hissed in pain. He shook with fear knowing what, He used his other hand to cover his exposed neck.

"I assure you captain she is fine, It's Rip you need be worrying about." Hans lifted his boot, his eyes back to there translucent yellow. He smirked. Schrödinger looked up to him and gave a half sliced smile. He rubbed his hand.

"Ahh yes, she can never keep out of trouble." The captain turned to walk away, his boots hitting the hard pavement.

"Captain if I may ask, where are you going?"

"To retrieve Rip before she makes a fool of herself…..again" The captain replied as he put his jacket and hat on. Closing the heavy door behind him. Schrödinger shook, his head. The captain was one in a million. The major could never match his skill. He was sloppy, a pig, and cared on for the FEELING of war. The captain had a passion for it.

And Willow was about to become a Helen if anything.

(in Mythology Helen caused the Trojan war between Troy and Athens. Eris started a feud with Aphrodite, Athena, Hera on who was the most "fairest" by asking Paris to choose.. Paris chose Aphrodite, and she made Helen of Troy fall in love with him. He took her away causing a feud between the two countries.

* * *

Integra sat in her office and looked out at the battle before her. Who the hell were these people and why did they choose to start a fight on such a quite night. She cringed when she herd Alucard's loud chuckle through out the mansion.

"Well at least someone is having fun" she reached inside he breast pocket and took out and cigar she covered it with her hand as she lit it. She blew smoke out and noticed the quietness in the room. The sound of glass broke through the still silence she turned to see a head on her desk and screamed in surprise. Alucard could be herd laughing. The bloody bastard threw a head through her window!

"Dammit Alucard! Stop messing around and kill those flea bags, and stop destroying this house, that was highly unnecessary!" Alucard turned back to her a gleam of glee in his eyes. His smile grew even bigger.

"Master do not act as you have not seen a head before!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Sir Integra would you like your tea?"

"Yes Walter that would be ni-"

"What is it Sir? Integra's cigar fell out of her mouth and dropped to the floor. She ran and picked up a mirror and held it up with shaking hands. The reflection shone that of a young boy.

"Oh my"

"But Walter I thought they said the chip was removed?"

* * *

Seras's boots crunched under leaves as her Catherine, and Ellen walked to Catherine's house. Seras looked up at the moon and then briefly looked over to Ellen and Catherine. She sighed, when did she become an undead baby sitter?

"Seras" Seras turned to see Catherine had stopped and was looking at her feet.

"Yes"

"Do you think my parents are alright?" Seras walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. Catherine looked up into deep sea blue eyes.

"Keep your head up and hope the best, no worries huh?" Catherine smiled at her with tear filled eyes.

"Umm hum"

"Good"

Seras, Catherine, and Ellen continued to walk down the coble stone street. Ellen put her arm around her friend and pulled her close. Seras looked over to the both of them and smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being around them after all.

* * *

"Well Walter!" Integra screamed as she looked at him with confusion, hurt, regret, and most of all betrayal.

"I swear Sir, I thought they did!" Integra gave a sharp turn and looked at Walter. She walked over to him and out her face right next to his face, free of wrinkles. His young eyes of a boy no more than 19 stared back at her. She could see the confusion in his face, but there was something else.

"In the profession Walter you don not THINK you know the FACTS! She screamed in his face!

"Sir I -" A crash of wood could be herd through the room, they turned around to see Rip lying in the middle of the floor holding her rifle in one hand and her head in the other.

"The intolerable bitch. I don't know what the -" "YOU!" Rip turned around and looked Integra in the face, her face of shock made her chuckle.

"Nice to see you too. Integra is it?" Rip replied while leaning on her gun. The rifle was so long that could host her up without trouble.

"Alucard killed you"

"Yes I was dead. But there a loop hole in every vampires existence. And I was lucky enough to jump right through." Rip replied with malice and humor. She covered her mouth with her hands and gave a small laugh.. He laugher ceased when she looked over to Walter!

"Oh WOW! You haven't changed back?" Walter looked at the floor his hands in fists.

"Or you did got comfortable and then…" Rip smiled "changed back?"

Walter looked up to her and growled.

"Ah yes I have hit the nail on the head. I guess once a freak always a freak."

"You should talk Mrs. Winkle!" Walter yelled back at her. Integra grew tired of this conversation. She looked up at the whole in her ceiling. She can't believe this! She would need all floors all the way to the hospital ward repaired. It seems Rip had fell through all 5 floors. But who threw her? The only person up there was -

"What the -" Integra gasped as two bright red eyes that looked like Alucard's blinked back at her. Rip turned around and looked up she saw nothing. "Well I didn't know you were collecting vampires, Mrs. Hellsing."

"What are you talking about?! The only vampires I have are Seras and Alucard."

"Well why was that girl in the hospital ward sporting a new pair of fangs and wings?"

* * *

Willow pulled on a white dress shirt and a dark red crimson skirt. She looked in the mirror and teased her tight brown curls. She looked down at her tight knee high boots. She looked around the room and put on her watch. She looked in her dress pocket and pulled out her fathers Navy pin. She clasped it on her shirt and turned around. Her green eyes bore into her reflection. She didn't need a rocket scientist to tell her she was no longer human. She walked to the door and opened it, it creaked loudly. She looked down the hallway noticing no one. The earth shook under her feet causing her to fall over.

"What the hell?" She got up and looked out the window. A fight had commenced. She could see Alucard on top of a tank that just exploded. His coat blowing in the wind. Many bullet holes could be seen through it. His black hair in all different shapes blowing behind him. The only color he had to his silhouette was the orange tint glasses. She knew this man was insane, but this was crazy.

'He really is the reaper" Willow whispered. She looked out of the window and spotted something red blowing in the wind. His blue eyes looked directly at her. His arms crossed over his chest. He would be handsome, but she couldn't decided because the scarf covered his bottom half. She knew this boy, but what was his name?

"Vincent" Willow's eyes widen. He just spoke to her in her head.

_"Where is Catherine, Willow?"_

_"**I don't know, I'm looking for her and Ellen myself. I don't even think they are here. Why do you want to kn-"**_Her conversation was interrupted by a flying head through the window she was looking out of. She looked down to see Alucard looking up a big grin on his face.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?! Throwing body parts through windows to get someone's attention!" Alucard murky laughed and floated up to her.

"I know you were speaking to that boy. Don't do it again"

"Who are you? My father?"

"No. I'm your commander and I say stop fraternizing with the enemy and fight" Alucard reached through the windows and pulled her out. Willow screamed as she though she was going to fall. She looked down to see her boots floating in mid air. She looked up at Alucard and noticed the black rain clouds covering the moon. A shadow fell over Alucard's face. Only his red eyes gleamed back at her. The entire Hellsing compound grew black as it started to rain.

"You're making it rain aren't you?"

"Maybe"

"Why?"

"I want to see what a new child of the darkness can do" with that he let her arm go and she plummeted into the darkness. Willow looked back up at his red eyes. He still floated in mid air staring down at her. She reached her hands back at him. Tears falling from her eyes as she fell.

_"What am I to do?"_

_"**Fly" **_With that said Willow could see black feathers swirl her vision. She reached both her hands out and felt the air run through her fingertips.

* * *

Catherine was walking around the back side of her house. Seras was in front her while Ellen took up the rear. She felt so stupid. Sneaking in her own house! Climbing over her own wall. Breaking in the back door! Catherine stood up and looked around, a scowl on her face.

"This is stupid! This is my house I can't se why we can't just go though the front door!" She said stomping her foot, her arms across her chest. Seras stood around her red eyes full anger.

"Are you stupid? First of all we don't know if Iscariot is in there. Also how are we to explain the way you are, a rabid dog bit you can gave you wolf powers? Get real!"

"Seras is right we don't now what is going on." Catherine bent back down.

"I still think we should take the front door." Seras rolled her eyes and they continued to walk around the house quietly. Seras looked up to see a broken window. Something was wrong.

"Wait here" she whispered as she broke the rest of the pane out and crawled in.

"Wait here, while she breaks into my house?"

"Catherine it will be fine" A sharp sound of metal hit the hair. Ellen and Catherine looked up to find a bayonet just centimeters from there head. By the grace of god they had been spared.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Jesus has nothing to do with it. We are going inside." Ellen grabbed her hand and took her to the open window.

"But Seras said stay here."

"While we miss all the action. No way. Come on" She grabbed Catherine's hand and pushed her through the window. They landed hard on the kitchen floor. Ellen foot hit the water spout causing water to get all over the floor as the hose flew around like a snake. Both Catherine and Ellen grabbed the hose and tried to keep it in place. Water covered the floor. Catherine slipped in the water bringing Ellen down with her. The hose continued to spray . Someone cleared their throat. The turned to see Seras soaked to the bone.

"Hi Seras!"

"I thought I told you to stay outside!"

"We got scared because we were almost killed by a stray bayonet!"

"Did you say a bayonets?"

"Yes it seem to come from the 4th floor."

"Yes from my window" Seras turned sharply. Come on. The Iscariot is already here" They three of them walked through the lavish long hallways full of godlike artifacts. Expensive rugs, and high ceilings.

"Damn Catherine your house looks like a palace.

"Yeah I guess that what happens when you have royal parents. Besides none of this is ours, it belongs to the church, we just live here."

"I see" They walked the long staircase and arrived at the 4th floor.

"Where is your room?"

"Down there." Catherine pointed to two big double doors. The white carvings of gold and different flowers fitted Catherine perfectly. They walked to the door. Catherine placed her hands on the cold metal and pushed open. She could see her window wide open, her soft curtain's blowing in the wind. Seras sharply turned around she pushed Catherine in her room and shut the door. She grabbed Ellen and pushed her in the study.

"What's going on?"

"The enemy is here, hide." with that she closed the door.

"Like hell I will!" Ellen ducked behind the desk in the office of Catherine's house. She looked around in the dark, searching for a weapon. She opened a low draw and pulled out a mail opener.

"Dammit what am I going do, poke there eyes out?" She threw it on the floor. She looked deeper in the drawer and found a box with a rose on it. She pulled it out and read the description.

"To a rose in my life. There will bring divine punishment to those who refuse to accept the light."

Ellen opened the box carefully and noticed two silver guns. They were as big as Alucard's. One gun said "Starfire" the other "Blackfire".

"Holy hell" She picked them both up. The glinted in the moonlight. She heard growling behind her. She turned around face to face with a werewolf. She picked up the long gun and pointed at him, noticing how light it was.

"Back up or I will blow your brains out!" The werewolf just growled at her, his yellow eyes gleaming at her. He smirked at the meal he was going to get. A gun shot ringed through the room. Ellen looked over to the door to see a women with short cut blonde hair. A long coat hid down to her ankles. Her dark sunglasses covering her face, as smoke admitted from a lit cigarette. A long sliver cross hung from her neck she must be from Iscariot. Ellen put both her guns down. The women approached her. Her boots hitting the floor. She took off her glasses to show clear gray eyes.

"You know when someone is about to kill you, you don't have a conversation with them" she turned on her boot and went out the door to the right. Ellen ran behind her, it seemed to be a library that was connected to the office.

"You can come out Yumiko." A crash of books could be herd from the back of the library, a book case fell over as a small women in a nun outfit stepped out from behind.

"Heinkel! Oh I thought you were hurt!" The small lady with round glasses approached them her hands by her sides. A warm smile covered her face. Ellen looked in her eyes, she could see someone else there. Someone completely different trying to get out.

"Oh who may you be?"

"I'm Ellen, I -"

"Your with Hellsing." Heinkel cut her off.

"The answer to your question is no, I mean - not really."

"It was not a question. It was a statement." Ellen turned her head to the side a grimace look on her face. She did not like this women.

"Don't mind Heinkel. She is like that. But she really is a good fighter. We'll get out of here!" Heinkel moved towards the door and opened it to the main hallway.

"I only have two guns, and I see you only have one, is that enough? I mean, I don't think Yumiko has any weapons under that nun dress." Yumiko blushed. Heinkel smiled.

"You wouldn't believe." The three stepped in the hallway and looked around. The could see no one. Blood covered the walls.

"Did Seras do all of this?" A growling was herd behind them. They turned to see a swarm of werewolves and a boy in overalls standing in the middle. Smiling.

"What are we going to do?!" Ellen gripped her guns as she looked over to Heinkel. She smiled.

"Go out in a blaze of glory!"

* * *

Rip Van Winkle stood in the office of Integra looking over at the carnage and mayhem as the skies drew black and started to rain. The rain put out the various fires Alucard had made on the lawn. She looked over to Walter. He looked at the floor. He was completely confused. He had returned back to his previous self and now did not know what to do. She remembered when she felt the same way. A thunder clap hit the sky. A flash of lighting lit the room.

"It seems your vampire is creating a thunder storm"

"Why are you still here!"

"It's raining I do not wish to be wet or to be anywhere near your vampire."

"Get out of here now. We are enemies. I should have you killed!"

"Then have Walter kill me then or is it that you can't? I wonder will Walter will still follow your orders?" Walters head sprung up.

"Of course I will!"

"I don't know." Rip started to tap her chin." You're a vampire now. A freak but a vampire none the less, vampires are pretty selfish." Integra scowled. She wondered if Walter would remain loyal. Rip turned and looked out the window at the thunderstorm that formed, The rain creating a blanket of darkness. A lighting clap caused a light, enough for her to see a man in an army uniform looking back at her. He looked mildly annoyed.

"The Captain" Rip hesitated. She was caught. The captain would not be pleased.

"Well I have to go."

"I thought you couldn't mind the rain"

"I guess I have found other things more scarier than rain." She held her rifle above her head and knocked out the rest of the window, she jumped down into he wet grass.

"Dammit! Why is everyone destroying my house!" Integra screamed.

Rip landed on the wet grass. The pitch blackness everywhere. Her wet hair sticking to her body. Another lighting strike caused her to gasp as the captain stood before her. He looked down at her with anger.

"Captain I can expl-" Rip was backhanded across the face. She fell to the ground and looked back at him. He wet tears mixing with the rain.

"You were not to come here or to bother HER" he hissed his eyes turning crimson. He rose his hand to grab Rip from the ground, a thing caught his eye. It seemed to be a girl standing by the cross in the courtyard of the Hellsing manor. The Captain knew it was her. He could just make out her face as the wind blew fiercely with the rain. He looked back down at Rip.

"Get up Winkle and get Vincent and return to the ship now, I will deal with you later." He walked off towards the fountain disappearing in the whirlwind of wind and rain.

"Tsk Tsk Rip, you are always embarrassing the captain. He must see something in you to keep you around." Rip looked up to see Schrödinger looking down to her. She scowled.

"You science reject! You told him didn't you!"

"Maybe. But the problem is not me, but what are you to do about the girl that is about to replace you in the Captain's book, humm? Rip raised her gun and stuck it in Schrödinger's mouth blowing his head to pieces.

"Damn you Schrödinger."

Willow placed her feet on the head of the fountain and looked around . She looked at the bat wings that led her safely to the ground. Damn Alucard throwing her in this battle like this. She put her hands around her self as the rain covered her body. She could hear growling she turned to see at least ten werewolves looking at her ready to attack. She held her hands up.

"Bring it!" The wolves all started to moan and backed back into the darkness.

"Wait come back!" The wolves said nothing and disappeared. What was going on?.

"They will not bother you." She turned to see the man that haunted her dreams looking back at her. She had removed his hat and zipped the front of his coat down. She could see him now, and he looked the same. He approached her grabbing a rose from a nearby bush. He held it to her. Drops of blood staining the floor from when he grabbed it. Willow shakily took it, looking at him curiously.

"You will be mine, I promise you that." Willow looked at the pink petals as the rain dripped from her nose.

"Are you so sure of that?"

"A promise is between two people. Even a monster can make a promise. Don't you agree?" he turned to smile at her.

"Who says I'm a monster?"

"Who says that your not."

Alucard looked down at the scene before him. This girl and the Captain how amusing. He floated upside down as the rain poured down his body. His red eyes gleaming hungrily. His gloved hands hung openly at his sides. His long hair blowing in the wind.

"Interesting."

**Ha! Did you like. Something of a goody for my long absence. Once again blame the pollen! Lol.**

**I have drew some artwork for the story to see Vincent, and some cover art for Chapter One of this story go here:**

**SpicyRamen ( a link will be in my profile)**

**Please read/review and give feedback!**

**Later Days!**

End Chapter Six

Next Chapter-

The Dawn

Preview -

_Hail Germany! Hail Germany! We will rise again!_

_We will raise our flag in victory._

_Let the bombs burst, as war rages on. _

_The civilians will flee in fear of Germany, Germany, Germany!_

_Rip sung as she swung her legs over the side of the large ship in the harbor. She turned around as she herd the footsteps of boots. She knew those footsteps anywhere._

_"Did your meeting with Willow go well?"_

_"Humm" the Captain walked past her the rain beating on the deck of the ship._

_"Not yet huh? Well girls are like that. We don't like to be rushed. But I will say Captain you know how to sweep a girl off her feet."_


	8. The Dawn

I CANOT believe that I let this story go for so long! And for that I am sorry and a nOOb. I have chapter 8 all ready to go but my computer crash THREE TIMES. So the chapter went up in smoke with the rest of my ideas. But I plan to finish this story and the others behind it. So on with he chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**The Dawn**

_"I have looked at the sunlight. How will you ever know how it feels to _

_Be that close to God? When you yourself embrace the Devil!_

_"What do you want to be when you grow up? "_

_"I want to be a princess!" a girl replied as she twirled in her white lace dress in the sun. Her blonde hair flowing freely around her as wings. The pony tails had become way undone from their pink ribbons. She smiled at her mother. Her blue eyes shined with glee and happiness. She had not a care in the world. She twitched her nose as a butterfly landed and then flew away. She looked up as her freckles shone in the daylight._

_"How about a Queen?"_

_"No Way!" The little girl chirped as she ran and pounced on her mothers lap. She looked up at her mother her long hair covered her like a curtain. _

_"Why Not?"_

_"Because Queens have too much to do! Princesses have ALL the fun!" She leaned up and took the small tiara her mother had on her head and placed it above her own.. The delicate diamonds gleamed the daylight._

_"But all princesses must grow up one day"_

_"I know." She turned around and looked as a small boy with platinum blond hair and silver eyes played in the small pond, trying to catch a small frog. He slipped out of his hands and he went for it again, but tripping over his small feet fell in the pond face first._

_"Well then what happens to the knights?" she continued to look as the boy emerged from the pond wet and cold. His hair wet making it look darker then what it was. The frog sat on his head. He looked at he girl and smiled a childish grin. She smiled back. Surprised looks adorned both of their faces as the frog jumped from his head._

_"They become kings of course…."_

Xxx

Catherine put her graceful hands on the porcelain doll on her shelf. It looked at her with cold life less eyes. She touched the cool fabric under her fingers. She traced her hand lightly above her face and then on the top of her head where a small tiara sat.

"I wanted to be a princess that day" She removed the doll from the case and moved over to the queen sized bed and sat on the bed and held the fragile doll in her hands. It was light. The straw like hair she felt under her hands. It was golden like her own.

"I wanted to be a princess" she whispered huskily as she held the doll even harder. Tears swelled in her eyes. She held the doll harder. She bit her lips. She held the doll harder. She stared at the dolls lifeless face. She held the doll harder, harder, harder. The dolls delicate arm broke under the pressure cutting a small area in her finger, she growled in pain. She stared at the full moon. The beast rose to the surface her eyes turned a milky yellow, and her iris turned to slits. She growled as the cut magically disappeared as it healed itself. The beast in her soul calmed as it realized it wasn't in any trouble. She stared at her hands the cut gone. The small dolls arm broken and its face covered in her blood.

"I wanted to be a princess, but now…I am nothing but a monster and I will never be one."

"That's not true" Catherine turned around sharply dropping he doll in the process. It hit the wooden floor and broke into pieces easily from the weight put on it already from Catherine's hands. She looked down at the broken doll at her feet.

"Awww Catherine you broke your doll. It was your favorite doll." She turned again to see the same boy as in her memories. His platinum blonde hair blew in the warm wind. His cold stone eyes showed much maturity behind them, from what she remembered. His red scarf blew delicately behind him.

"Well lets say the doll broke under pressure. As much humans do." he walked stiffly over to her and scoped the doll at her feet. The broken pieces rested in his hands perfectly has he looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"But you are not human. And you wont break under pressure, right Cathy?" he approached her and leaned over by her ear. He inhaled her heavenly sent. He caressed one of her golden strands with the side of his face. He leaned closely to her face and whispered :

"Because you want to be a princess" He licked the side of her neck.

"Right?…."

Xxx

Willow sat on the side of the fountain and looked up at the cloud filled sky as more rain poured on her soaking her to the bone. She didn't feel any different though. Was this another perk of being dead? She noticed a red dot above her hovering like a bad omen. It must have been Alucard. The bastard. She turned to see the tall man that plagued her dreams for years still standing looking at her. His platinum hair soaked also. Looking at her thoroughly. She had to admit he was pretty handsome. And would be a good rump. If she liked guys. And in the case she didn't .

"You still here? I thought you left." he approached her and picked up his discarded hat on the ground. And placed it on his head.

"The silent treatment? That's rich." She begin to straighten up, dropping the pink rose at her feet. She heard a growl from the man.

"Well mister captain. That's your name right? You don't like rejection or something?" He looked at her. The hem of his suit covered the bottom half of his face. He turned it sideways giving her a sneer.

Willow placed her boots over the flower as to crush it. She stopped midway as a loud warning growl filled her ears. She turned to see the captain's face half transformed. His one stone eye looking at her warily. His other golden orb looking at her face on.

"I accept" with a sarcastic grin she stomped the flower, her foot had no time to get stabled as she felt a hand around her throat as he slammed her into the wall. She gasped at the strong hand cutting off her air supply. She grabbed his arm. Looking at him. Her green eyes swirled with a haze of red. Her vampric side took over as her canines lengthen. She looked at the full blooded werewolf before her.

"You best apologize" she looked to the side to see Rip and a cat boy standing in the background by the fountain. The little cat boy smiled with gleam as Rip stood in annoyance. The little cat boy proceeded to groom himself.

"The captain does not take well to rejection. He likes you, ya know. And does not to wish to kill you." Willow struggled in his grasp.

"Wow and I was worried" she managed to whisper at the lack of air she was receiving.

"Why does he not tell me himself?' she chocked out.

"Because in full form, he uses all his energy to focus on the kill. He has not time to speak." Rip spoke as she eyed the cat boy continuing to clean himself.

"Not that he says much to begin with." the cat boy whispered after finishing his ears. With that said Willow fell the the ground in a hurdle. The rain covering her body as she chocked for air. Her lungs burned.

The rain covered her vision, But she looked up to see the The Captain walking way. He walked between Rip and the strange boy, Disappearing in the darkness The cat boy following at his heels. Rip begin to walk away but stopped and turned to Willow.

"I don't know what you know about horror. But you better touch up on your survival skills. It be ghosts around here." With that she smirked and pulled out a yellow umbrella and begin to walk away singing in germen. Disappearing behind the other two. Willow turned on her side and chocked more even. She closed her eyes and laid in the cool rain. Breathing heavily. She took her arms around to hug herself as she got colder. All of a sudden she felt no more drops penetrate her side. It stopped raining. The rustle of leaves could be heard in the background. Footsteps approached her and stood in front of her. She opened them to see wet boots. She followed them up a gray suit and red coat. To the half face of Alucard. His wet hair covered the rest leaving one red eye looking on her and white teeth blinding her vision.

"Did you have to make it rain?" he chucked lightly at her question. She sat up and held her neck lightly. Her windpipe slowly healing.

"Why didn't you help me!? I could have been killed!" Alucard smirked as his long hair slowly begin to get shorter until it was shoulder length. And somehow unknown to Willows knowledge dry.

"It was none of my concern. I don't have a love sick werewolf on my ass" Willow stood up fast and looked him in the face.

"He's not lovesick. He's just full of lust!" Alucard backed back and hunched his shoulders.

"I don't care what he is. None of it is my concern. I don't care about your affairs." Willow grabbed a stray leaf from her wet face and threw it on the ground.

"I see that! And I think you don't give a shit about me neither!"

"If you see it that way. Then yes"

"You bastard I don't know why I continue to talk to you. I thought you are a commanding officer. I never seen one who does not help his troops out!" Alucard turned to her sharply and grabbed the top of her uniform pulling her near, His red eyes looked at her. She felt like he was burning her soul. She could feel her insides on fire.

"You feel that warm feeling? THAT'S FEAR! I don't not help those who do not help themselves! I am a MONSTER. I care nothing about anyone. Once that fear gets over you then MAYBE I will see you as a creature of the night and MAYBE consider giving you aid. But don't ever expect HELP from me!" with that he threw her to the ground. Her face colliding with a pool of water. Her red eyes glared at him. She wanted to rip his throat out.

"You want to be a frog? THE LEAP!" he yelled in her face. She flinched as her eyes shifted suddenly turned back to forest green. Alucard smirked and turned his back. Willow stood and begin to cry. Something she haven't done in a while.

"Your weak. You don't deserve …"

"Alucard! That's enough" Willow looked to see Integra looking at them from the enormous hole in her office wall.

"Leave her alone! She does NOT have to answer to you. She neither deserves you lectures. I find an old being like you to see too much wrong with the world.

"Willow looked up at the women smoking a cigar with her hands crossed . Walter standing behind her. Alucard begin to walk away.

"Alucard, go and help Seras at Catherine's parents house. Willow come on inside" With that she turned and left the hole. Willow turned and saw Alucard gone. She looked at the pink rose laying far away she crushed with her feet. She got up and picked up a petal and examined it closely. The water on the petals falling off.

"I don't even know you, But you came for my aid. Are you trying to tell me something ?" She bit into the flower petals and tasted the tart taste of the flower.

"Are you trying to tell me something Captain?"

Xxx

GODAMMIT! Ellen screamed as a werewolf almost took her head off. She swirled and dodged another attack.. She ran down the enormous hallway tripping on the throw rug by the door. She turned and faced Heinkel.

"Damn girl you will have to keep on your feet. She grabbed Ellen by the shirt and dragged her up.

"Come On" She dragged Ellen into a spare room and closed the door.

"Why the hell can't you shoot those guns."

"I don't know. They weren't ready I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know the little bar on the side wasn't filled to the top" Ellen turned the side of the gun to see a small indicator that read 100%.

"Well its ready now."

"Good grief" Heinkel mumbled as she changed the rounds in her gun. She looked around the room and could tell that it was a bedroom and but the looks at he bed someone was still sleep in it.

"Look girl, someone's in that bed over there." Ellen scowled.

"I have a name!"

"Never mind that, look." The approached the bed. Heinkel holding her gun at the two sleeping entities under the blankets.

"Maybe they are still sleep."

"No way. This house has been a battle field since we got here. No way they slept through all of that." Heinkel approached the bed and pulled back the blankets to find two bodies horribly mutilated and seemed to be missing heads. Ellen quickly covered her mouth,

"Oh my God! Those are Catherine's parents!"

"Shit the sire's are already dead!"

"The sires? What the Hell are you talking about?"

"It doesn't concern you. I suggest you get out of here. The Vatican will be all over this place in a matter of hours. And they don't take kindly to…bloodsuckers."

'I can't just leave. My friend Catherine is still here. I have to go find her. With that Ellen moved toward the door, but before she got far Heinkel grabbed her arm.

"Did you just say Catherine?'

"Yes"

"Catherine Genredo?"

"Yes, Why?"

"We have to hurry. She is the last in line. If she dies, the Vatican is screwed." Heinkel kicked down the door and ran out. She shot at a couple of werewolves. They cried in pain. Ellen looked down the other hallway , more werewolves surrounded her. She held the red gun up. The gage still read 100%.

"I hope this one works.:" She shot the gun. A blinding silver light erupted from the gun hole. A single silver bullet graced the hallway . The bullet traveled at high speed and went through at least 5 werewolves. They dropped to the ground in pain. Heinkel turned to looked at her.

"What kind of gun only shoots one bullet?

"I don't know!" Ellen turned to see a werewolf grab her by the throat lifting her high in the air. He open his mouth letting out a ghastly howl. His breath hot in her face. She looked him in her eyes. Deep inside she could tell that this was a young boy no more than 15. What was he doing in this war? The werewolf all of a sudden howled in pain and dropped her to the floor. Ellen looked up to see a gaping hole in his chest. She looked through it to see a red uniform.

"Seras!" Ellen jumped up and looked at her. Seras was covered in blood from head to toe,. Her eyes were a deep red. Her hair flowing around her wildly. She scared Ellen a little. Seras closed her hand as the heart she held turned to dust. The werewolf fell to the ground and quickly changed back into the boy. He was hunched over. Nude. And crying as his flesh begin to melt off his bones. Ellen felt sorry for him a bit.

"Don't feel sorry for him. He chose this war." Seras mumbled as she walked over to Ellen. She looked down at five boys too hunched over.

"What wrong with them?"

"I shot them with this gun." Seras pushed one over with her boot. His face was a plain of pain. You could see his veins. She was about to speak when a gun was raised to her head.

"Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that Miss Heinkel." Seras smirked. Ellen looked at them both.

'You two know each other."

'You could say that." Seras looked at the girl before her. They faced each other for a few seconds before Heinkel tucked her gun in her breast pocket.

"I'm going to find Father Anderson. I have no need to kill you now."

"Is that so? You might want to collect something first." Seras motioned to the hallway she came out of. A stumbling Yumiko came out of the hallway.

"Heinkel I have been looking for you! I met up with Seras and we set out to find you!" Heinkel rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Where's Yumie when I need her? Come on Yumiko we are to find Father Anderson." With that she and Yumiko walked down the hallway and disappeared in the moonlight. Seras turned to Ellen.

"Where's Catherine?"

'She must still be in her room."

"Well lets get her and get the hell out of here"

"Who's Father Anderson?"

"You don't want to know."

Xxx

Catherine laid on her bed and looked at he ceiling. Vincent's arm around her waist. She felt him get closer as in inhaled her sent for the thousand time that night.

'What have you done to yourself?"

"Only what was necessary"

"But you're a monster. Who would choose to be this way?

'It's what is needed for us to be together. It's what's needed for us Catherine." Catherine stood straight up and looked down at Vincent.

'What makes you think I want to be with YOU Vincent!" Vincent grabbed her shoulders and looked deep within her eyes.

"What do you mean? Remember when you gave me this scarf? You made me your knight. You said we would always be together."

"We were children."

"?But the feelings were REAL! I fell in love with you Catherine, I need you to understand me."

"Catherine jumped off the bed. Her pigtails falling down her golden hair flowing in the wind.

"I don't KNOW you Vincent! I want you to leave me alone!" Vincent rose from the bed over looking her his eyes a murky yellow as he jumped down and growled at her.

'You don't appreciate what I give you?"

"Who said I wanted it. Who said I wanted YOUR LOVE" Vincent ran and tackled Catherine knocking her into the wall. All the dolls, pictures and figurines fell to the ground. Breaking He pulled her hair and threw her against the wall knocking over more mirrors and pictures. Catherine fell to the ground and held on to her arm. Her eyes begin to turn a murky yellow. She could feel her canines elongate as the beast inside her grew nearer. She herd a growl and looked up.

"I will make you see that we belong together, I will take you to Millennium. They will make you see."

"All I see is no knight of mine!" with that she stood up and swiped a claw against his face. Vincent turned his head from the side and grabbed Catherine by her hair and flung her out the window. She yelled as she begin to fall. But landed in hard arms. She inhaled the smell of wine and looked up to see Alucard looking down at her.

"Alucard what are you doing here?" He smirked as he looked up at the window. The half transformed boy looked down.

"You girls and your were - lovers are starting to irritate me." He dropped Catherine to the ground. Since Alucard had been floating a good teen feet she fell with a thud. He looked back up and the boy was gone. Seras and Ellen ran out the front door and went to her aid.

"Are you are right Cathy?"

"I'm fine. I just hit my head." Seras looked to see Alucard floating above.

"I wonder who dropped you. MASTER that wasn't nice!" Alucard scowled. "When have I ever been NICE? Police Girl you disgust me."

"And you disgust me you undead heathen." a Irish accent filled the air. They turned to see a single cross gleaming in the moonlight. Behind him held two silhouettes. One with glasses gleaming in the moonlight another held a sword in her hand.

"Judas Priest! What a pleasant surprise!" Alucard reached in his coat and took out two guns. His hair begin to grow to all long lengths. He floated to the ground. Smiling as his fangs gleamed .

"Care to fight Priest?

"Aye never miss ye chance to kill a heathen." Anderson stood forward Heinkel and Yumie following behind him.

"Hey what's up with you Yumiko?" the nun turned to her a gleam of death in her eyes as she held the sword to her neck.

"Nothing personal. But I don't talk with the dead" Ellen backed back. Seras jumped in front of her.

"Seras she my friend"

"No one from the Vatican is a friend from the Hellsing's" Sobs were herd behind her She turned to see Catherine crying. Ellen went by her side.

"Catherine what's wrong?"

"I feel like this is about me."

"Yes lass, it is. Come with us. it's the right thing to do. Ye parents is dead. You must run the Vatican."

"WHAT! My parents are dead?" Catherine sunk in Ellen's arm as the lowered to the ground.

"Oh Ellen I have no one. Maybe I should go." Catherine looked up at Ellen.

"At least they can tell me more about myself."

"No" everyone turned to look at Alucard.

"She will stay here."

"For what? Anderson held up his bayonets

"If the Vatican wants her, we will keep her. She is to come of some use" A tingle at the back of Alucard's neck let him know that Integra called.

"Come on Police Girl get the others" Alucard vanished in a dark void.

"Come on you guys" Seras opened a void and stepped in."

"Wait where are you going!" Heinkel shot a shot at Ellen as she tried to grab Catherine in the void.

"Come on Catherine!" Catherine wouldn't move. Ellen looked to see Yumiko running toward them.

"Get Up!"

"What if they know why they this is happening I need to know!" Ellen bent down to her level.

"Catherine, I don't know whats going on, but I want to help you. I didn't talk to you a lot in high school but I'm your friend! But we can only do it together, me you, and Willow. You haven't forgot about her have you?"

"No"

"She needs us. We will find answers together" Catherine nodded and got off the ground running in the void. Ellen followed behind her. As the void started to close Yumiko cut a piece of clothing off her uniform and braising her arm.

"Dammit!"

"Let it go Yumie. We will get them soon enough. Lets go home. The Vatican will be here in a matter of minutes" Heinkel followed behind Anderson.

Yumie looked at the moon and liked the blood off her blade.

Xxx

Ellen looked at the sun rising slowly over the horizon of the Hellsing manor. She sat with her hands over her knees. Her converses digging in the concrete of the roof. The warm morning breeze flowing through her long black hair. She turned as she heard some foot steps. She saw Alucard standing next to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought vampires hated the sun."

"You should be inside"

"I'm only half remember. I can take the sun for a while."

"The sun may not hurt you, but its to no use to a vampire. It only makes us weaker."

"You're not getting weak."

"I'm different"

"How? Because your like a million years old?" Your not my father." Alucard picked her up by her collar and threw her near the door to the roof.

"I said go inside now." Ellen stomped toward the door and turned to look at his back. "I have looked on the sunlight. How will you ever know how it feels to be that close to God? When you yourself embrace the Devil!" She disappeared behind the steel door as it closed.

"Alucard looked at the sun as it warmed his dead skin. he smirked.

"Yes I have decided to embrace the devil. What of you? Will you embrace me?"

"Master?" Seras poked her head from behind the steel door.

"The sun is rising are you coming to rest?"

"Alucard turned to look at Seras. The sun shining behind him. He made a cocky smirk at her.

"I haven't truly rested in years my dear"

Xxx

The sun rose above a lone boat floating in the ocean. It sailed quietly on the coast of England. All was quiet on the boat except one lone figure stood on the side with her feet dangling. A yellow umbrella twirling as she sang :

Hail Germany! Hail Germany! We will rise again!

We will raise our flag in victory.

Let the bombs burst, as war rages on.

The civilians will flee in fear of Germany, Germany, Germany!

Rip sung as she swung her legs over the side of the large ship in the harbor. She turned around as she herd the footsteps of boots. She knew those footsteps anywhere.

"Your meeting with Willow didn't go as planned?"

"Humm" the Captain walked past her the sun rising on the deck of the ship.

"Not yet huh? Well girls are like that. We don't like to be rushed. But I will say Captain you know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Rip leaned back and continued to sing.

For all was quiet on the west front for once.

**DONE! AHHHHHHH! SO LONG. But I had to be done with this. Hope this makes up for the absence. The girls get trained in the next chapter. Alucard finds a calling with Ellen. We he adopt an undead daughter? Who knows. Alucard was a meanie in the chapter huh?**

**Next Chapter : Silver Coins**

_WHO WANTS ICE CREAM!? Catherine came through the door with trays of the stuff. She dropped the tray full of delicious ice creams and sherbets. All flavors._

_"Catherine what's this?"_

_"Well when I was a girl, after a hard day we had ice cream!" She dug into the treats. _

_"If you haven't noticed Catherine.." Willow stood and got into her face_

_"WERE DEAD!"_


	9. Silver Coins

**Hay Guys! I promised to finish this story! And I will. I see a lot of people like my writing style! Thank you for adding me to your alerts. I must ask to PLEASE REVIEW. They are love and encouragement. On to the next chapter! More fun, but don't get to use to it, more Horror on the way!**

Enjoy

**Chapter Nine **

**Silver Coins**

_"I don't know what you THINK you know. But I never intended to live forever."_

**_"ABOUT FACE!"_**

**_"Yes lutendent!"_**

**_"NOW RAISE YER PISTALS!"_**

**_"Yes lutendent"_**

**_"NOW MARCH!"_**

_**"JA!"** _

Boots stumped in the ground of the hard pavement. The twilight enlacing the sky creating a eerie and serene background. Lone cigarette smoke blew in the calm summer wind as she adjusted her hard steel glasses. She fumbled with a package of bubble gum before throwing it in her mouth. Her many rows of teeth crewing as she hummed in the background. She blew a lump of smoke and leaned over the railing looking at the many solders. The military was full of so much obedience and rules. She wasn't the most organized. She wondered how she managed to get caught up in such a mess. Turning to face the sky, a lone shooting star blew pass the hue of blues and greens illuminating the most perfect German afternoon Rip Van Winkle had ever seen in her life.

"What do you want Schrödinger?" the little boy jumped from the shadows and jumped on the pole Rip was leaning on.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching the recruits?"

"Ya"

"So why are you looking at the sky?"

"Why should I tell you?" Rip whispered as another lone shooting star shot across the sky.

"Wow, another one. They are all in the sky tonight."

'What are you talking about?'

"Nothing that concerns you. Besides you wouldn't understand." Schrödinger jumped down from the bar and landed on the ground with a thud, getting up he lost his balance and fell.

"Some cat you are. You can't even hold your balance."

"I'M NOT A CAT. I am a genetically figured clone of the vampire virus!"

"And he revels himself!" Rip turned around and pointed her gun towards his head.

"You're a Lair."

"AM NOT! I was created when the Doc took all the files on mina and combined it on a chip that could be placed on a mainframe that connected with almost every branch of radioactivity in the world. That's Why I am everywhere and no where.

"Yeah and I'm whistling Dixie! Get Lost Schrödinger before I skin you!"

"Your all full of yourself Rip! No wonder no one wants to be your lover! Not Vincent not The Captain!" Schrödinger realized his mistake when the cheeks of Rips face turned a bright red at the mention of The Captain. She grabbed her gun and hoisted Schrödinger's uniform through it lifting him off the ground.

"Say what Cat Boy?"

"Nothing!"

"I thought so." Rip pointed her rifle toward the sky.

"My rifle fires without discrimination" With that she blew towards the now navy turned sky. The force of the shot sent Schrödinger flying through the sky of the nazi camp.

"Remember to land on your feet flea bag!" She blew a bubble from her gum. And readjusting her glasses. Putting the rifle over her shoulder.

"ABOUT FACE!"

"Yes lutendent!"

"NOW RAISE YER PISTALS!"

"Yes lutendent"

"NOW MARCH!"

"JA!"

Rip walked across the bridge following the troops. Not aware of the cold stone eyes on her. The Captain stood overlooking the camp through a bright window of a large mansion. In his hand he twirled a small navy pen. On it read "USA NAVY". His muscles gleamed in the bright sunset. His wet hair smelled clean after his shower. He leaned on the window seal. His tuff boots digging in the carpet. The door to his bedroom opened.

"Captain?" The captain grumbled. Vincent walked in. The scarf tied loosely around his neck. His hands tucked in his pants pocket.

"You wanted to see me?"

"What you did yesterday was reckless"

"I know that but -"

"Don't interrupt. You jeopardized your life and lives of some of the troops to see Catheriene. You are not ready to fight the Vampire Alucard on your own."

"I understand but I had to see her. I'm sure you can understand. You and Willow"

"SILENCE!" The Captain slammed the navy pen hard on the window seal. He sharply turned around, his dog tags clinking.

"You know nothing of MY feelings. How I approach Willow is my business. And until I obtain her, NO ONE will speak of her, you understand!"

"Yes Captain" Vincent bowed his head in a show of submission.

"Now gather the troops. We are to take over Austria in one week. I want to have a troops stationed in every border. You are to be stationed in Italy where you will be monitoring the Vatican. Tell Darwin to make camp in Hungary, I will be placing Rip in Switzerland.

"Yes Captain" The Captain turned around and continued to throw the pin in the air and catch it. His smooth un marked skin glowing in the moonlight. He turned and walked toward the dresser pulling on a white tank top.

"I'm doing this for you Vincent. Is that not the family that disgraced you? Is it not the family that disgraced you so long ago?"

"I feel like your doing this more for Darwin than me."

"Darwin is lazy. I do it for you. And for the cause. Austria is a key holding under our belt. Millennium will own half of southern Europe. The key in the major's plan was he had no foundation. I will succeed where he fell. You are dismissed."

"But Captain..:"

"I SAID DISMISSED!" Vincent saluted and open the wooden oak door and closed it silently. The Captain went towards the window and leaned against the frame over looking the training camp. He saw Rip and her brightly white smile coming over the bridge. He took the navy pin and pined it to his outer jacket.

* * *

"Where the FUCK is my NAVY PIN!?" Willow constantly checked her shirt but could find none.

"Where did you last have it?"

"I had it outside… Ahh Shit! That stupid captain! When he grabbed my shirt he must have grabbed it off!" Willow huffed as she sat in the wooden chair in the middle of a large gym like room in the Hellsing Mansion. Willow, Catherine, and Ellen had been ordered since they woke up to wait from further instruction from Alucard. Seras sat on the floor beside Ellen.

'What did Alucard say he wanted again?" Seras leaned on her hands, as her gloves dug in to the wooden gym floor..

"I have no idea. Master haven't said anything to me in the last three days." Ellen twisted her nose and crossed her had over her red uniform.

"Alucard sure is moody!"

"That's more than I can say about you." A voice boomed over there heads. Catherine cringed.

"What was that?"

"The Reaper is here" Willow smirked. A cold wind rushed through the gum as all the windows opened and the door boomed as Alucard's lanky tall figured entered the gym, his jackal in hand.

"Speaking of death" Ellen whispered. Alucard eyed Ellen through his orange tinted glasses. His eyes a blaze of fire. Ellen's violet eyes got big.. She could see nothing behind his eyes. In a blink of an eye, he raised his arm and shot a silver bullet straight into Ellen's head. Her blood splattered in Seras's face as she fell back from the impact. Ellen's chair tipped over the swiftly as her head hit the floor. Her eyes wide open as a hole graced her forehead. A pool of blood leaking on the floor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Catherine screamed, tears at the rim of her eyes.

"Sit down"

"WHY-"

"SIT DOWN" his voice echoed over the gym. Seras sat with her hands crossed over he chest blood leaking off her forehead.

"Sit down Catherine." Catherine eyed Seras with shock.

"How could you say that?" Catherine mumbled as she sat down beside Willow

"She's just as crazy as he is" Seras stood. Taking her white gloves she wiped the blood from her face. Her once blue eyes turned a dark crimson red. She gave a cocky smirk. And then laughed.

"What's so bloody funny! You just killed our friend!" Willow screamed, knocking her chair over in the process. Seras continued to laugh.

"Oh Willow how can you kill what is already dead?" Catherine gave a small croak.

'What?"

"She's a vampire remember!" Seras gave with a friendly smile.

"At least half anyway." Alucard approached the bunch and bend over looking at Ellen.

"Huh?" Catherine and Willow following him. Ellen Violet eyes quickly turned to red. The blood on the floor started to gather under her head, the bullet wound fading in every passing second. She sucked in a gasping breath. She raised up her head pointed to the ceiling . Her long black hair grazing the floor. She looked at Alucard., mimicking his cocky grin.

"What kind of joke was that count?"

'Wouldn't you like to know" He chucked as he placed his gun back into his coat pocket. Walking over to Seras he put his arm protectively around her waist. Seras eyed him warily.

"Now girls I have called you here to test your skills. Don't think you will stay her for free. You will be trained in what you do best. The Vatican is already acting like fools, and Millennium does not no when to stop. So if the bastards want us to crush them again, we will. Alucard held up his long arm and made a fist in front of the girls.

"So get ready girls. I won't go easy on you!"

"Master don't you think you should lay off a little bit. I mean they are new and teenagers." Alucard leaned more on Seras's shoulders.

"Nonsense Police Girl let the training begin." Alucard threw his head back in a maniac laugh. A growl filled he air. Seras eyes widened as a dark blob begin to form in the corner of the gym. Red eyes begin to form . Rows of teeth shined in the blackness. Spit and blood begin to ooze on the ground.

"AHHHH Willow watch out!" Willow turned around and moved just in time to doge the mouth of an enormous hell hound.

"Shit!"

'OH MY GOD!" Catherine screamed. Willow stood in a fighting stance.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Alucard lazily drooped on Seras shoulder. His eyes half closed. Seras leaning to the side. A look of sympathy on her face.

"Those are your training dogs. You will meet with them every night until you can kill them swiftly." The three dogs snapped his jaws.

"I would run if I was you." The dogs ran full speed towards them. Catherine and Willow started to run towards the other side of the gym. Ellen stayed on the floor as one ran straight for her. Jumping in the air as to pounce on her. Alucard smirked at the sight.

"This should this be interesting." The dog opened his wide jaws. Ellen strained her neck. A black vein in her neck pulsated. Turning her head to the side letting her hair cover her faced she gritted her teeth.

"Ellen get out of the way!" Willow screamed. Ellen started to growl. Her body shaking steadily. She pulled her left hand into a fist. Turning her face to the side, Her once red eyes turned black. Reaching her hand out, A claw emerged going right through the Hell Hounds body. Opening her mouth a row of teeth She bit down on the hounds head biting half of it off. Spitting to the side. Blood oozed down her mouth as she hissed in anger. She lifted the hound above her head. The black blood of the hound leaked down her pale veined arm. With a large grunt she threw it toward the wall knocking a whole through it. She sent the hound sliding down the hallway where it hit a bookcase. Howling in pain, it disappeared in a puff of shadows and smoke.

"God Damn" Willow whispered still ducking and dogging the hound that chased her. She bumped into Catherine as they changed sides of the gym. Catherine running in a circle passed in front of Ellen. She was breathing heavily. Her left hand was covered in blood her eyes a steel black.

_"What's happen to her?_" Ellen pointed a claw towards Alucard. Her black eyes eyeing him angrily.

"You think this is some game Count? Your damn hounds will have to do better than that."

"Master, what's wrong with her?" Alucard leaned even harder on Seras shoulders.

"Your getting heavy Master." Alucard pulled his head back and bellowed through the gym.

"Magnificent! You girl are truly something amazing. Your blood is handling the virus pretty well. I think I might adopt you."

"ADOPT HER!" Seras and the others said in unison. Alucard approached Ellen and looked her in her dark black eyes. In one fate swoop he grabbed her by her neck and squeezed hard until she had no air. Her lungs stopped moving as she stopped breathing all together. Her eyes flashed a quick red, as her vampire side took over, allowing her the luxury of no air.

"Splendid! Each side helps the other! Now I will be able to teach you how to turn each on and off" with that said he dropped her to the ground. Seras stood over at the wall looking confused. Banging her head on the floor. Ellen groaned in pain. Looking back up her eyes shone of violet innocence.

"What happened?" Willow quickly jumped over her head, the hound still quickly behind her. Catherine tripped over her feet getting up and screaming as the hound let one of her pigtails slip through its teeth. Standing up Ellen joined Seras and they both watched the seen before them. A bewildered look on their faces.

"STOP!" All of the movement in the gym stopped as the hounds went to stand beside each other.

"The winner of this compentition is Ellen. While you two fools ran around in circles instead of trying to kill the hound by tapping into some of your abilities, Ellen was able to completely rip hers to shreds." Alucard turned to look at her. Ellen blushed and moved behind a still confused Seras. Alucard chuckled and turned back around.

"Her prize is this" he held up a large silver coin.

"What the hell is that?" Alucard leered at Willow

"This girl, is a Romanian silver coin from over 500 years ago." Walking over to thee glass jars by the window Alucard dropped the coin in the fist one with a E drawn on it. It hit the bottom with a clank.

"Whoever can fill there jar to the top will get a prize. Although by the look of things I can tell who it will be." The hounds snickered.

"Whatever. I don't want a prize from you!" Willow crossed her arms over her chest. Catherine ran over by her.

"Willow we don't know if we might need it!" Willow rolled her eyes.

'What is the prize Mr. Alucard?"

"The prize my dear is at the end of the contest the most coins in your jar will be converted in to silver bullets that will be able to kill the FREAKS quickly. But if you don't have any, then you will be forced to kill them the old fashioned way. More time consuming, and for you babies more deadly." Walking over to Ellen he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up raising her off the floor, her converses dangling in the air.

"Ellen is today's winner" Alucard said with a chuckle.

"Nice going Ellen" Catherine whispered.

'Yeah thanks a lot for sizing us up!"

"Sorry"

"Nonsense" Alucard dropped her to the floor. She landed with a thud. He grabbed Seras by the neck and flung her to the ground also,

"You get to watch the other two finish their mission.:" Catheriene and Willow gulped.

"Say What?" Alucard rested on the floor between Ellen and Seras. He grabbed them both around the shoulders., hugging them close. Both with a confused stairs.

"Just because you lost, doesn't mean you get to quit" Whit that the hounds begin to growl and approach Catherine and Willow. Catherine shrank behind Willow.

"Willow…"

"Catherine…RUN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" The ran around the gym ducking a dodging the dogs bites screaming on into the night. Alucard chuckling manically.

"I still don't understand" Seras whispered while leaning her elbow on her Masters thigh. She looked at Ellen looking warily at her friends.

"Do you?" Ellen shook her head. They both looked up at Alucard.

* * *

WHO WANTS ICE CREAM!? Catherine came through the door with trays of the stuff. She dropped the tray full of delicious ice creams and sherbets. All flavors.

"Catherine what's this?"

"Well when I was a girl, after a hard day we had ice cream!" She dug into the treats.

"If you haven't noticed Catherine.." Willow stood and got into her face

"WERE DEAD!" Willow bellowed as her and Ellen laid on the dining room table. All three were covered in blood, and cuts braised their bodies.

"Come on guys we had a tuff day." She plopped down in the seat beside Ellen, who's head rested on the table.

"Worse day ever" Ellen whispered

"That guy's a fucking maniac. To think the only reason we got away is because that Integra women called it off and made him fix her wall because you threw that dog through it and ruined her hallway."

"I know. She takes pride in this place." Seras stuck her head through the door.

"Hey guys the suns coming up, time for bed"

"I'm beat, I'm not complaining" Catherine got up from her seat.

"Where have you been?" Willow asked ash he fingered on of her curls standing up. Seras groaned.

"I had to help Master because Integra said I should have told her he was destroying her house."

"Bummer" Willow whispered as she got up from her seat walking toward the door.

"Your boyfriends a crazy asshole" Willow walked pass Seras walking down the hallway. Seras scratched her head.

"He's not my boyfriend" turning to leave Catherine giggled putting her hand around her shoulder.

"You an Alucard make a cute couple"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Seras mumbled . Ellen smiled and got up from her seat. Sticking one of her fingers in a bowl of ice cream and stuck it in her mouth. A swift wind blew through her hair. A hand landed on her shoulders. She turned around sharply.

"Alucard" her eyes gently landed on her.

"Ellen, you did a good job today. You have the potential to become a real No Life Princess one day."

"Princess? But that would mean.." Alucard chuckled and played with a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"You can't be serious. I don't know how to take it…" Alucard bent over and whispered in her ear"

"Join meeeeee" A cold wind blew through her room, blowing the candles on in the room. Alucard voice echoed in the room. Ellen's hair blew in the wind. She shivered at the cold. She could see her breath in the air. Turing around towards the table a red ruby ring laid on the tabled. A scripture was etched on the side read :

"I don't know what you THINK you know. But I never intended to live forever."

**DONE. Hope you liked this chapter! Alucard seems to have a favorite! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thank ya!**

**Next Chapter :**

**Daytime Moon**

_"The wind has a way to talk to me,_

_The flowers sing a quiet lullaby_

_I reply_

_I am ready"_

_Alucard leaned up against an oak tree._

_"Vampires have no need for silly songs" He looked up at the sun hidden behind the clouds. Ellen smiled and twirled her ring Alucard gave her on her finger. The summer wind, blew through the air, the hat weighing her bangs down. Seras humming behind her._

_"Oh Alucard I just think YOU don't have nothing to say. That's funny a 500 year old vampire, nothing to say.."_

**Till next time…**

"


	10. ClamShell

**Hello my readers. I know its been a while, and almost gave up on this story but my fandom n Hellsng reached all new highs and found all my notes on darkness, and have at least 3 chapters ready to go, I just need to edit them. So here's next the next chapter, and a new chapter should be around, hummm Friday?**

**Chapter Ten**

**Clamshell**

Ellen cracked her eyes. They we heavy with sleep and exhaustion. Her nights had become full of sleepless nights after her life was rapidly shattered. She glanced at the ring Alucard had given her on the nightstand beside her bed. She picked it up and rubbed it between her fingers. The small ruby shone brightly against the moon light streaming through the small window to her right. She began to read the inscription, over and over again before slipping the trinket on her finger.

"Hey Ellen, check it out I can walk through walls!" Ellen sat up and witnessed willow walk through door. Her tan skinned shone brightly against the red uniform. She walked over and hopped on Ellen's bed sending her flying in the air and landing on her back as her sleeping gown begin to ride up.

"Ooooo showing off some skin Ellen?: Willow pulled at Ellen's hem showing off her thighs.

"Quit it Willow" as she slapped her hands away. Ellen's ring catching her attention. She took her hand in hers.

"Wow cool ring, who gave it to you?"

"Alucard" Willow rose to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at Ellen.

"What?"

"He gave you that! I knew he liked you more!" Ellen rose to her feet.

"Not true!"

"Yes true! You win all the challenges, he gives you jewelry. You are obviously the Marsha of this bunch!"

"Not true! And Ill prove it!" Ellen walked toward the door and swung it open as her plum night gown fell below her knees." Ill go and ask him myself!" Willow came up behind Ellen and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. It's only 4:30 in the afternoon. He doesn't start rising at least until 5:45" Ellen pulled from Willow's grasp.

"I don't care I'm not afraid of him!" Ellen's feet touched the cold damp ground of the hallway. The darkness of the hallway hovered by Alucard's bedroom door. A soft mist moved by her face. She placed her hand on the wall for guidance.

"Hey Willow I don't thin-" She turned around to emptiness. A long endless hallway. No room doors, or steps, or Willow. She was Alucard's domain now. She turned back toward the right as her nose brushed against the wooden door. It was not that close before.

"He's bullshiting me" She touched the cool brass handles of the door, as her hair rose on her arms. With a slight push, she pushed the door open, and it creaked to complete darkness. Stepping insides she whispered :

"Seras?" _"Why am I calling out to her? Wait don't Alucard and Seras sleep together? They DO sleep together. Ewwww Ewwwww"_

_*SLAM*_

She turned quickly to notice the door had slammed shut and completely disappeared. She was alone now. As she slowly turned a gust of wind blew though the chamber and a gully of candles begin to lit and illuminated the contents of the room. A soft chandelier above turned on slightly under it she could she a baby grand piano as classical music begin to fill her ears. The soft splash of water could be heard in the bathroom. Ellen's feet collided with soft crushed velvet carpet, as a vain rug led up to a throne like chair with a table with two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a pair of orange sunglasses waiting for their master. The wooden paneling on the wall gave a soft almond glow to the many portraits on the wall. The soft red roses on the vanity swayed slightly from the ghostly wind, as their were no windows. Ellen walked slightly forward until she was in the middle of the room, she looked down as her feet touched something cool. She seemed to be standing on a world map of Eastern Europe made of marble. Romania was the biggest outlined country and various countries were marked in red, especially a region of Turkey. She walked in circles until she bumped into a pair of boots. Seras's boots.

"_So she does sleep with him, but where?" The_ firelight from the fireplace gained a life of its own illuminating the left side of the room. She now could see a large coffin and a canopy bed. A single inscription on the coffin caught her attention.

"_The bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame" _she bent over more.

"Alucard's coffin" with that six small legs appeared on the coffin as it scurried from beside the bed to the piano, which was playing by itself she noticed. Standing on two legs, it materialized two small arms and began to smoke a cigar.

"Unreal the thing is bewitched" with that the water in the bathroom stopped, and the piano came to a screeching halt as its invisible played dropped the top on it. A rustle of the sheets behind her caused her to turn quickly. She looked at two boots hanging off the side of the bed, that was clearly not there before.

"Alu-Alu-Alucard?" two red marbles looked at her from beyond the darkness of the canopy bed, as soft light shone on his pearly whites. He sat with his shirt unbuttoned and black slacks. His hands gloveless. A small arm encircled his waist. She looked over more to see Seras asleep, the rise and fall of her chest. Her blond hair, a little longer laid on the pillow as a curtain. She appeared to be -

"Naked. Well in order to fuck one has to be" Ellen nose began to bleed

"Master?" Seras yawned an sat up in bed. Her bright blue eyes peaked out from behind Alucard's shoulder. Her eyes enlarged to saucers as Ellen stood there. She yelped as she pulled her sheet around her and tumbled off the bed. Alucard's laughter filled the3 room.

"Seras! Oh I'm sorry! I just came, and Willow she -"Ellen's heels banged into something firm. She turned her head to see the coffin had scurried behind her, and the lid slid open to reveal blood red velvet cushions. Turning back around her nose brushed up against Alucard's. His fire eyes locked on to her amethyst.

"Boo" Ellen lost her balance and with hands failing in the air tried to regain her balance. Alucard blew at her causing her to fall black into the wooden coffin, as the lid sealed shut. Trying to phase through it, but with no avail. She began to bang on the wooden top to make Alucard let her out.

"You come into my chambers unnoted and uninvited and expect lunacy? Foolish girl. Police-girl get off the floor." Seras plopped from behind the bed. She was wearing her robe. Her hair falling to mid back. She contained serious bed head.

"Master let her out!" A blood red eye peaked from behind the black curtain of hair.

"Have you forgotten who the Master and the servant is Seras?

"We all know its you!" Alucard went behind the changing station on the opposite side of the room and unmerged on the other side in his fully dressed, duster and all.

"Take your bath, I had it drawn, you like it hot, yes?" With that he stepped in a black portal and disappeared. Seras bent down and knocked on Alucard's coffin, she could here Ellen whimper.

"Don't worry Ellen, I'll talk to Master and get him to let you out. You hold on in there, O.K?"

"O.K. Ellen sniffed. Seas rose and the coffin scurried over by the throne like chair and continued to wait for its master, finishing its cigar. Seras grabbed her boots and headed for the bathroom.

"I hate that bloody thing" Seras turned around and stuck her tongue out to the coffin before slamming the door, The coffin materialized a tongue as well.

* * *

Catherine looked between Willow and Seras as they eyed Alucard with malice as he stared at Integra. Something was wrong, not to mention Ellen was no where to be seen. Integra let her ashes hit the desk, and not even reach for an ash tray. A small wind blew out the light from the enormous hole in the wall behind her from willows and Rip's fight.

"Hell!" Integra threw the cigar across the room." hats going on! Would you mind telling me what you have done now Alucard, and turning my briefing into the blame game?"

"Nothing Master?"

"Where's Ellen?" Willow aimed at him.

"Yeah Where is she Master?"

"She disappeared this afternoon going towards YOUR room. One minute she was there, the next gone!"

"The foolish girl could be anywhere, and I don't appreciate you addressing me in that manor, I'm not you Were-toy"

"I DON'T HAVE A WERE-TOY!"

"Enough!" Integra banged her hand on the desk. I have something that needs addressing. Seras you and Willow go and meet Anderson at Salone Square near Victoria. Seras swallowed hard.

"Anderson, sir do you think that it's a good idea" Integra lit another cigar.

"Seras this is not a battle…..today. You are to retrieve a small parcel with him regarding a pressing matter that needs to be addressed now. Retrieve it and leave the Judas Priests rants for another day." Seras bowed and taped Willow on the shoulder. They made their way toward the exit.

"Catherine you will be joining Walter today, taking care of mundane tasks, and helping restock the shooting range,, for the prepare of new recruits" Alucard sighed,

"Here we go again" Integra eyed him strictly.

"Enough out of you. Walter can't be trusted, I mean just look at him. Besides you and your million souls may be a one person army, but we can't operate like that." Walter bowed painfully and made it toward the door with Catherine in towed.

"And what of me master?" smoke bellowed from between Integra's lips

"Alucard your dismissed"

* * *

Rip Van Winkle's rifle was propped up against wall in the corner of her room. She sat at he vanity with a tumbler at her lips. Her lips were moisten with liquor. She put another round of Jagermeister in her glass. Downing her round quickly and pulling her night gown back on her shoulder. Stumbling and getting up knocking her brush over on the floor. She walked to her window and looked out at the troupes marching over the right lawn. Rip was residing in a humongous compound in central Germany in near Hesse by the Rhine. The Captain had secured all sixteen states of the country, throwing out and dissembling their cabinet and killing the president and throwing democracy to the wind. The parliament feared him and wouldn't vote against him or anything. Majority rule was not an issue and the diplomatic democracy quickly turned to dictatorship under The Captain's rule. One thing him and Alucard had in common was they both ruled with absolute monocracy. In fact Britain and the USA recognized the take over and did nothing about it. They knew sooner or later Germany would completely take over smaller boarder like the Czech and Switzerland.

Rip removed her glasses and sat them on the table by her empty glass. She moved toward her bed and flopped down her steel blue eyes saw her coffin, it was full o guns and ammunition. She felt like she had a fever, except she didn't get sick. She laid on the side of the bed. And felt the strange heat rise from the pit of her stomach up her spine to the back of her neck like small pricks. Her thighs started to sweat , and her pleasure started to wind up like a toy. Moving her hands down her thighs and pulling her gown up slightly, she closed her eyes as she allowed her hands to allow the ghost fingers of pleasure guide her. The sunrise peaked from under the shade and touched her toe, she wiggled them and creaked her eyes open to see Schrodinger looking at her childishly. Rip removed her hands and sweat dropped. She frowned and starred at him. He creped closer right by her nose and whispered :

"Konnichiwa" Rips curl sprung straight in the air, signaling her rifle she pointed it to his face.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUUTTT" Schrodinger ran through her door as a bullet flew through the door. He breathed a sign of relief as he looked up to the captains golden's eyes. He had no clothes on except for tight briefs and dog tags. Schrodinger saluted.

'JA CAPTAIN!" The Captain closed his eyes and walked away down the hallway towards his room

"Stay out of Rip's room" Schrodinger cringed at the voice in his head.

* * *

Seras sat at the metro station bored watching the cars wiz by. Her black leather jacket covering up her uniform. She wore jeans and sneakers in place of her stockings and skirt. Willow blew bubbles and cringed at the bright florescent lights for the fifth time that evening. She turned toward Seras and noticed the change in her hairstyle.

"I swore last night your hair was shorter." Seras's baby blues eyed her

"It was, I was trying out a new technique on appearance changes with Master. It seems he has a thing for long hair and he told me to keep it"

:Hum anything for your man. I mean Alucard is handsome and everything, and mysterious, but how did you two end up together. I mean you don't seem like his type." Seras shifted in her seat and leaned back.

"Well master saved me from a rouge vampire in cheddar and well here I am."

"You mean he sucked your blood" Seras scratched her head.

"Yeah something like that. The bound of master and servant is very strong. The same hands that pulled millions of people apart are the same that hold me at night"

"Alucard doesn't seem like the romantic type."

"Oh don't get me wrong, this isn't a strange romance. Alucard is incapable of love. When you become a monster you give up certain things for others. Immortality, super strength, whatever the case may be. Alucard can only show his feelings through ruling over me, and being over bearing, and possessive. I'm sure if we spend long enough together, something will materialize, nut with Dracula who knows." Seras rose from her seat.

"Did you just say Dracula?" Willow stood beside Seras. Seras smirked and through her pony tail on the left side of her face.

"Look alive, Catholic to your left" Willow turned to see, what was the biggest man she ever seen second to Alucard. His long trench coat bellowed behind him as the florescent lights shone off his silver rimed glasses. He was carrying a package wrapped in simple black paper.

"Is that Anderson?"

"None other than." Willow turned to see him stop four feet away from them. He took the package and threw it to the ground. It slid to their feet.

"Take it and leave" Anderson adjusted his glasses. Willow marched over into his face before Seras could stop her.

"You didn't have to throw it you prick" Anderson stared down at the brown mop and scowled.

"I could break you like a twig, lassy" The sound a knife leaving its shaft could be heard. Seras jumped in the middle.

"We got what we came here for lets go" Willow turned her back and went up the train steps. Seras eyed Anderson, her eyes a brazen red.

"Until then Judas Priest,"

"Until then heathen" with that they parted ways and went in opposite paths in the station.

* * *

Ellen's soft sweat sleep was interrupted by a brush of cool air. Her blurry vision was clouded by a red clad figure. She stepped forward and fell face first out of Alucard's coffin. Moaning she looked up to see Alucard looking down at her. Red eyes amused. She got up on her knees. Sweat covering her body form the heat of the coffin. Her black hair wet with sweat. Alucard brought a glass to his lips.

"Well, your alive" Ellen scrambled to the edge of the coffin the legs nowhere to be found..

"Lesson one, don't ever enter a vampire's lair without an indentation"

"I thought vampires couldn't enter without an invitation?" Alucard smirked

"It works both ways" He pulled a book out and threw it at her. The front of the booked read "Dracula". It was none other that Bram Stocker's Dracula.

"I want you to read that book tonight"

"The whole thing? Its over 500 pages!"

"You better get started" with that Alucard leaned back in his chair

"And my dear I have no where to go"

* * *

Seras walked towards Alucard's chamber pulling off the leather coat. Opening the door to warm fire, and the bewitched piano music. She was exhausted after dropping off the parcel to Integra. Kicking off her boots and throwing the coat in the corner. She witnessed the coffin scurry away fat enough to allow her coat to land on the floor. Seras scowled.

"Well there's my kitten" Seas smirked as she plopped down on his legs rocking back and forth. Her red eyes insanely decked out.

"My master" she leaned in and inhaled the sent of musk and iron.

"Is that the Jackal or our you just happy to see me?"

"Seras not in front of the child" Seras stopped her assault on his dress pants and blushed to see Ellen looking dumbfound from the floor.

"Oh hi Ellen"

"Hi Seras"

"Ellen's reading Dracula, and she can't go slumber until she's done. And judging by her page 100 she has a while to go. Seras jumped off Alucard's lap.

"Master for shame! Your so crabby!" Alucard frowned, he was not up for a lecture tonight.

"She's training"

"Yeah right"

"Master, your impossible!" Alucard appeared in front of Seras and grabbed her throat.

"Hold your tongue police girl" Seras pulled away and slapped him across the face, they struggled and ended up in a lover quarrel and locked lips.

Alucard turned toward Ellen

"Get Out" Ellen stood dumfounded

"Get Out"

"But the book"

"Take it with you and get out" Ellen ran towards the door and stormed out. She ran in her room closed the door and thanked god to be free. A rumble of a voice above her destroyed her Eden.

_Finish the book, or every dream will be torment_

Ellen sighed

**WOOOOOO super long chapter! Plot bunnies have taken over! And a new chappy will be out soon. Don't you want to know what the package is?**

**Till next time…..**

**P.S. Chapter nine's preview for ten will be for chapter eleven, because it just fits better. So no preview this time because you already have one!**


	11. Daytime Moon

**Plot bunnies how I love you. Oksies I must say I have no beta reader, I'm not looking for o0ne so my stories will be filled with errors. Get over it. This is not New York times. Anyway enjoy! And I promise to make sure it's READABLE**.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Daytime Moon**

Ellen's converses hit the stone steps of the basement of the Hellsing manor as she made it up from the catacombs of the basements. She was complete and utterly exhausted. It had been days since sleep, since Alucard dumped Bram Stocker in her lap to read, and she was only on page 280. She was a notoriously slow reader. History was her subject of choice. In fact she didn't even know the significance of knowing about some dried up husk Count Dracula and his stalker behavior towards a Mina Murry Harker.

"Absolutely insane, he is" She whispered from under the hat she had thrown on. A black pony tail stuck out from the back. She was sneaking out. She needed to be somewhere, out of the dark. And she wasn't taking that book. She rounded a corner and spotted a lone solider by his post smoking a cigarette. She needed to get back pass him.

"Sneaking out are we?" A cigarette clad figure came out the shadows. His soft butter leather shoes stepping on the carpet.

"Walter" Ellen whispered. 'What are you doing here?"

"I'm up, I am human after all"

"I didn't know that humans aged backwards" Walter smirked.

"Aye point well taken girl." He took out another pack of American Spirits.

"Smoking is bad for you" Walter lit the cigarette.

"I doubt smoking is the thing to kill anyone around her girl."

"My name is Ellen."

"Whatever" He stepped closer to Ellen

"Aye you look like Alucard." Ellen backed until she hit the wall.

"I do not!" Walter bellowed out more smoke, he started to dig in his ear.

"Oh no, You do look like him about 50 years back. He wore a white hat."

"Wait, what?" Walter flicked ear wax off his finger

"Yeah, he was a girl. I tell you what I'll help you escape girly" Walter walked pass her towards the guard by the door. Ellen peaked over the side of the wall, as he started to walk.

"He was a girl?" she whispered as she looked at Walter walk over to the solider and punch him in the arm.

"Ow boy! Walter what is it?' Walter leaned on the wall, and stubbed the bud of the cigarette on his heel.

"Aye my cigarettes, are god awful, I see you have some Lucky Strikes, give me one?"

"Cigarettes will kill you" Walter eye twitched.

"I've been lectured already" Walters bangs covered his eyes. His gloves began to spin a cyclone of spider silk like wires illuminated by the early morning sun. He wrapped then around the cigarettes in the solider's pocket and brought them in the air, losing control of the circle and causing them to spill out on the floor. The solider growled..

"Aye fucking brat you become!" Walter shrugged.

"I guess I'm rusty" He grabbed one off the ground and began to run down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Aye Asshole!" Walter looked over his shoulder to see Ellen slip pass the guard and out the front door.

"Good day girlycard" he turned back around and banged head first into Seras.

"Oww Walter" She stood up and rubbed her bum from the pain. She wore Alucard's dress shirt and purple shorts. Water stood up also.

"Ohhhh aren't you suppose to be sleep, vampire?" Seras scowled.

"I was getting a drink" she motioned towards the glass now spilled on the floor. She looked towards the window at the right and saw a figure jump over the wall, as a ponytail went over the other side. Seras eyes widen.

"Ellen, but how could she get out the front door?" She turned towards Walter as he tried to creep through the library door.

"Walter I know you had something to do with this! Master will blow sky high if he knows she snuck out, and YOU helped her!" Walter shrugged.

"What for? When has Alucard "cared"" Seras pushed him on his left shoulder.

"Never mind that! I'm going to follow her, and get her back before he wakes up" shadows began to cover Seras's body in a swirl of fire and tar. It stuck to her body and formed her Hellsing Uniform. The tips of her hair begin to burn back to her original spiky hairstyle. She put on Alucard's sunglasses. Her boot stepping in the blood puddle.

"Walter clean this up" Seras began to fade.

"What am I the maid!"

"YOU'RE THE BUTLER!" with that he was left alone.

'Bloody Vampires"

* * *

Ellen walked down the sidewalk on The East End of London. She was going to catch the metro at Hyde Park to Earls Court. She looked over at the large fountain and the kids running around in circles, playing ball, enjoying their Saturday afternoon. Mothers cooing at the babies in carriages and teen love birds flirting by the picnic tables. The larks in the trees tweeted loudly, and the soft autumn breeze blew leaves from the Elm trees. Ellen felt like she had been dead for 100 years and the breeze was just so cool…

"Ouch" Ellen looked up and noticed the boy she had banged into was no other than the high school runner back for her high school. Jake Glenn.

"Ellen?" Ellen twitched a little.

"Hi Jake" He wrapped his arm around her hugging her tightly.

"Oh Ellen, I thought you were dead, the massacre at the gym, they said everyone had died ._Everyone is dead. _Ellen pulled back and looked at Jake's gray eyes. They looked sad.

"I made it out Jake, I uh, I didn't go! Spider girl couldn't get a date" Ellen chuckled at her nickname. Given to her because of her web like black hair, and pale skin.

"Oh Ellen, that's not true, you cute. And you can solve math problems at lighting speed."

"Oh hahaha I get it.' Ellen started to pull her hat over her eyes. The bright sun was making her skin burn.

"It's true, I'm mad I caught flu, two days before the prom. But I guess I lucked out huh? I mean I could be dead. We both could be." Ellen sweat dropped. _"Well one of us is already dead."_ Ellen scratched her arm and looked down at her arm. It was hellish red and full of blisters. It itched like crazy.

"Oh wow look at your arm! You should get that taken care of" Jake held her and expected it. She noticed the train schedule on the brick wall. The tube would be there in 10 minutes. She pulled her arm back and pulled down the sleeve.

"It's fine I have to go" She started to cross the street.

"Ellen, wait!" Ellen turned around at the Hyde Park Station steps.

"You haven't seen Angelic around have you?" Ellen tensed up.

"Um no, why?"

"I haven't seen her since before the dance. They said they haven't finishing looking and identifying the remains. I hope she's OK." Ellen made her way slowly down the steps.

"I know she is, Um see you later!" She ran down the steps. She looked around and noticed no one in sight. She closed her eyes and walked through the turn style. She jumped on the tube just as the door closed. At street level Jake stuck his hands in his pockets and begin to walk back towards the park. His brown hair fluttering in the breeze. A red ball rolled across his feet, a group of kids begin to run behind it.

"I got it kids!" Jake ran after the ball it landed in some bushes by the tennis court. He bent over to get it, searching through the shrubbery. His hand landed on fur. His jade eyes met with a black dog, six red eyes boring into his soul. The dog growled and showed rows of white teeth. He pulled back slightly ball in hand.

"Nice doggy" Every time he moved back, the dog moved forward. Jake decided to panic and make a run for it, before the dog grabbed on to his ankle tearing a chunk out of Achilles tendon. He fell face down and closed his eyes in pain as the dog jumped on his back.

"_Stupid human" _The jog opened his jaws and clamped on the back of Jake's neck biting down and creating hundreds of puncture wounds. His screams muffled by black ghostly shadows protruding out of the dogs side. The ball rolled out his hands, as life slowly begin to fade from his body. The ball landed in front of the kids circle.

'Thanks Mister!" the kids ran back to their game on the other side of the playground. A puddle of blood came from under the bush, as the dog waltzed towards the empty alley.

* * *

Seras walked down McDougal street close on Ellen's trail. She took the alley ways behind the houses, avoiding being seen. She stopped when she sensed her. Jumping over the 7 feet fence she noticed she was in a back yard of a really shabby town house, that wad located next to a fish and chips spot. A swing set, a jump rope, and shabby looking lawn chair decorated the green. She walked around the side f the gate and saw Ellen standing on a mop bucket looking through the window of the house. She walked up behind her and floated up to her level and tapped her on the shoulder. She fell back in the mud puddle of the driveway, wet from the night rain before.

"Seras!" Seras floated down to her and bent down on one knee.

"What are you doing here? You could get in so much trouble with master and Integra!" Ellen propped herself on her hands.

"I know. Its just that." tears swelled up in her eyes." I miss my parents, and my life" Seras looked around at the Suburbia around her. She was at Ellen's house. She should have picked it up before.

"Ellen you can't be here, your dead remember?" Ellen got up and brushed her pants.

"I know, but my mom isn't, my sister isn't, my dad isn't. She's crying right now. She missed me" Seras eyes soften.

"Ellen, my parents are dead. So I know what your going through. Not having a mother or father is daunting. Your alone and scared, and the world doesn't give a damn. But that doesn't mean you give up. You being here will make danger for you family. What if vampires know you're here, or follow you? They would kill your family without a second thought." Ellen wiped away her tears.

"Your right. I just- it was stupid for me to come here." Seras wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, lets get out of here. Your out already so lets enjoy the rest of the day, eh? And look I brought your book!' Seras held up a copy of _Dracula_.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Seras snickered and she and Ellen begin to move towards the side walk, and started back to McDougal St. Station, passing the Fish and Chips shop. A drunk man noticed her book and yelled back at her.

"I read _Dracula _in high school! How'd you like it so far lass? Ellen turned around before disappearing down the tunnel

"It bites!"

* * *

"The wind has a way to talk to me

The flowers sing a quiet lullaby

I reply

I'm ready"

Alucard leaned up against an oak tree. And watched Seras drift off to sleep under the Maple tree in the park, Ellen was singing.

"Vampires have no need for such silly songs…" Ellen turned around and cringed at Alucard.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you. You are to return back to Hellsing headquarters now, where you will be punished." Ellen stood up and looked Alucard in his face.

"You are not my father. And I am sick of your special attention! Willow could fall off a cliff and you wouldn't bat an eyelash!" Alucard took hold of her arm, and pulled up her sleeve at the burn.

"You've been in the sun to long. Your too weak to be out here."

"I wonder why? You wont let me sleep, every time I close my eyes I have horrifying nightmares!"

"Have you finished the book?" Ellen twitched

"No, not yet"

"Foolish girl" He pulled her towards a blak portal in the ground.

"I'm not going in there!" Ellen tried to pull away, until an ambulance light caught her attention. They were wheeling away a body and the playground by the tennis court had police yellow tape on everything. Alucard smirked as he pushed Ellen in the portal. He looked down at Seras and rubbed the top of her head.

"Wake up, Seras Victoria" Seras eyes flicked from behind of the orange glasses.

"Master?" Alucard held his hand out for her to take.

"Come police girl the sun is setting" Seras took his hand and stretched like a cat from a nap. Alucard plucked his glasses from her nose"

"Hey Master"

"Get your own"

* * *

Integra removed the twin from the package and let the brown parcel paper fall to the round. She looked at the book labeled : Our family. She flipped through the pages of the Vatican's main family the Genredeo's. She looked at the picture of Catherine in front of a castle in Austria.

"Catherine come over here." Catherine walked over and bowed.

"Yes Sir Integra?" Integra handed her the album.

"Where are you in this picture?" Catherine eyes widen. It was her, Vincent, and his brother Darwin.

"I was in Austria, a castle off the boarder of Germany.

"Perfect, that's where we are going" Catherine eyes widen.

"Excuse me sir?" We are going to get rid of our little dog problem

I spit this chapter out really quick. it's a filler chapter and had to be written. Next chapter we will be introducing a new team for Hellsing as they train to get rid of the werewolf oppression in Austria. Which is The Captain's domain . But that's at least 20 chapters away.

Til then….

**PLEASE REVIEW** SO I CAN FEED THEM TO THE PLOT BUNNIES!


	12. Ruff Riders

**So here we are again, my dear readers. To my reviewer Alelia - yes I do agree with you, and don't feel like the chapter 11 into is labeled to you as that chapter came out BEFORE you reviewed. I read the chapters three times, including in Doc Manager. But I cannot catch everything. And once again thank you for the review! On with the story !**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ruff Riders**

A long magnolia table set in a dimly lit room. Soft candles blew at the soft breeze open at the window. The smell of vanilla filled the air, and a small candle visual could be seen for the Virgin Mary.

"Archbishop Renaldo Ise, Holy See Section II entering" a horn could be herd over the mumble of the men at the table. A door creaked open as a gentlemen in his 50's walked down a blue and gold carpet towards the front of the room. His white and blue robes dragging behind him. A staff in his left hand. Alexander Anderson sea foam eyes followed him as he passed the group to the golden throne. Yumiko bowing happily. He stepped into the sunlight steaming through the skylight on a soft Autumn day in Vatican City.

"His Holiness Renaldo speaks" the room hushed to a murmur, and then to silence. Alexander looked up to the man.

"We are here today to discuss the next in line for the Holy Empire Genredo. The spot cannot remain open for to long while the protestant swine above us continue to dwell, and the German's to the west continue to multiply. His Holiness the Pope needs someone in the seat NOW." A cardinal to the left stood tall.

"Your Holiness, the next Genredo is under Hellsing's control, and rumor has it that she's not even human anymore, it's a lost cause to retrieve her. We need to focus more on the Germans as they continue to take over western Europe!" he held up a document for the congregation to see.

"We have word from Austria, Czech and northern Turkey about outbreaks of activity from the these demons on the front. We have to act NOW. We haven't seems this kind of activity since, since -"

"Since Vlad Tepes" Everyone turned and looked over to Anderson. He stood in the darkness of the room. The candles lit behind him, his cross lit in front of him. The gleam of his glass apparent.

"Catherine Vi Genredo is right in London as we speak. Well and healthy. Yes Hellsing has they're grubby paws on her now but that won't stay true as such. I have delivered a private album to the Hellsing manor and know that there plan of action is to retrieve the state capitol of Austria from the Nazi's in turn for a treaty with Britain. They will be able to put troops on the western front, something Intergra Wingates Hellsing could never pass up, a leash on Millennium 100 miles long." The Archbishop shifted in his seat.

"Paladin Alexander Anderson what does that have to do with the Vatican?" Anderson raised his hands high in the air. Laughing maniacally at the bishop's unclear understanding.

'Why your Holiness, don't you see? We will be able to kill two birds with one stone. Aiding them until they get to the front, letting the battle ensue, tear each other apart they will! While they are preoccupied we can steal back Catherine and have her safe in Rome within hours. Be rid of Hellsing and the wolves." The Cardinal turned to Anderson.

"And what if she is infected with the werewolf's virus?" Anderson looked up at the afternoon sun"

"Put a silver bullet in The Captain's heart"

* * *

Ellen's amethyst eyes poked out from under the white sheet in her bedroom. She was freezing since Alucard dropped her in there two days ago. Throwing the white sheet off her body, she put her two feet on the floor. The jingle of a silver chain could be herd. She put her hand on her knees and looked at her feet, and her new "jewelry" Alucard had bestowed upon her. Every since her little escape two days ago Alucard had chained her to the bed with nothing but a blood pack, that she had decided to not drink, and a copy of _Dracula_. She blew her bang up in frustration, she was at the last chapter of the blasted book and she yet to see the significance. Standing up and looking at the full length mirror, Ellen looked at her reflection. She looked so incredibly pale. Her hair was fuller and longer and had a bounce and shine to it. Her deep eyes had small tints of red, her bone structure so thin and outlined. Her fingers looked lounger, and she looked taller.

"Walter was right, I look like Alucard."

* * *

Integra sat within the assembly room at the front by a wooden podium. A cigar hanging from her mouth. The room was full of men, of new recruits. With the department of the Wild Geese she thought it was about time to reclaim another army. Walter stood by her puffing more smoke.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" Integra shifted her weight.

"Do I have a choice?" Walter looked at Catherine and Willow walk through the door.

"I guess not" He made his way down the steps and snuck up behind Catherine. He covered her eyes.

"Boo!" Catherine jumped and turned around to look Walter in his face. Her blond pigtails falling behind her shoulders.

"Oh Walter! Hi, you have to attend the assembly too?

"Yeah, Sir Integra said I'm still on house arrest." Catherine smiled.

"Oh yes, loading the barracks full of weapons was so tiresome" Walter blew smoke in her face. She used her hands to brush it into the air.

"Walter cigarettes can kill you" Walter grimaced.

"You to?" Catherine turned around and begin to make her way down the middle aisle. Her Mary Jane's sparking under the many chandeliers.

"I'm only looking out for you Walter" Walter eyes widen. No one ever cared about his welfare. He begin to run behind Catherine.

"Hey wait!" Walter followed her and Willow to the middle of the seats, and sat down beside Catherine. Willow scowled.

"That's Ellen's seat" Walter lit another cigarette.

"Snooze you lose" he lent back in the folding chair and propped his feet on the chair in front of him. Seras came up and plopped down beside Willow. Her Hellsing Uniform nicely pressed. Her hair back long, secured with a pony holder. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Seras looked over to Willow.

"A little Master kept me up all day" Willow chocked,

"I don't want to know about you and Alucard's daytime activities." Seras blushed, and rubbed her head.

"No! Nothing like that! Master had..had" She decided not to tell her about Alucard's 500 year old nightmares.

"Alucard snores!"Seras blurted out. Willow laughed.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Integra barred him from this assembly. No need to scare the recruits just yet"

* * *

Ellen slammed the book down and threw it on the pillow, she was done, and she felt non the wiser. She stood up and sound of metal hit the ground. She looked to see the chain had magically unlocked itself.

"Humm, after I read the book, the punishment was over" The chain went up in black smoke. She walked over and put on her uniform. Brushing her hair and pulling on her converses. She looked up to see Alucard in front of her.

"Oh! Ever heard of privacy!

"You don't have any privacy." he walked over and picked up the book.

"I see your done" he plopped down on the bed, the blood pack rubbing his side. He noticed that it wasn't even open. Not another Seras.

"You have to drink this" Ellen cringed.

"Um no, thanks to that werewolf bite, hybrid thing going on I neither want, or crave it. Alucard removed his glasses and crossed his legs and smirked.

"What makes you think that it's going to last that long? Lately you been looking more vampire than wolf" Ellen spun around a curtain of black silk swaying behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Alucard shrugged.

"I just call it as I see them. Integra's having a meeting you are to attend." With that a portal appered under her feet and she fell through it. Alucard picked up the blood pack and drained it. He squeezed it, and a drop landed where Ellen fell through the floor.

"Oh Ellenore, the more I get to know you.."

* * *

Walter, Seras, Willow and Catherine was utterly bored.

"Gentleman, I have bought you here to day, and I will make this short and sweet" Willow rolled her eyes.

"PLEASE do" Catherine jabbed her.

"Be quiet" Integra began again.

"This organization is different from any other organization in the world. We don't hunt criminals, drug dealers, or rapists. He hunt things that go bump in the night. We hunt bloodsuckers, Nosfertu. We hunt the wolf. We hunt the ghouls. We are an organization that specializes in the undead. The creatures that threaten god and his creatures, creatures that threaten the British crown." One man with a scar on his left eye stood up.

"You mean Vampires?" Integra's eye's soften.

"Yes sir, Bram Stocker can explain further in that nature" the entire room went up in an uproar, and then burst in laughter.

"Look lady if there be monsters, I'm a monkey's uncle!" A black portal opened and a red butt fell through the top, a mass of red and black floated through the air and landed on the man's shoulders. He waved his arms around and fell back chair falling over and knocking Walter over as well since his feet was propped on it. Ellen sat on top of both of them. She was rubbing her back.

"Owwww, Alucard! You Jerk!" Alucard's laughter bellowed through the room. The ceiling went dark and hundreds of eyes looked down on the solders. Everyone gasped. Seras eye twitched.

"Master, knows how to make an entrance"

* * *

Ellen, Seras, and Catherine sat on a long piece of wood suspended by rope from the roof. They resembled window washers on a high rise building. They were repairing the outside of Integra's office. Ellen was hammering in another piece of wood, while Willow and Catherine added cement and bricked behind her. The sun was starting to set behind the trees of the British countryside. Ellen looked over and saw Seras lead the new group of men, who dubbed themselves as _Young King Ours _toward the shooting range.

"Why do WE have to do this. I mean Alucard made this hole." Catherin wiped sweat from her brow.

"I don't know. I haven't done so much manual labor in my life." She handed another brick to Willow. Ellen cursed under her breath.

"I hit my thumb again!" She held up her thumb as blood dripped down her hand, in an instant it ran back up to the tip of her hand and healed itself. Willow smirked.

"If you were human you would be in pain right now!" Ellen smiled back.

"Guess your right" She picked up a piece of wood and nailed it into the foundation of the building. Missing the second hole she hit her thumb for a second time. The board flew up knowing a brick out of Catherine's hand. It feel off the side of the lift to the ground below.

"OWWWW, geez you crazy buggers" all three looked down at Walter rubbing the top of his head. Catherine covered her mouth.

"Oh Walter! I'm so sorry!" Walter looked up sand saw Catherine baby blues looking down, wind blowing through her pigtails. He begin to blush.

"Never mind" all three of them laughed in union. Ellen looked up through the crack in the wall and noticed a news repot on Integra's TV.

"_In other news tonight, high school running back Jake Glenn was found dead in Hyde Park two days ago in the bushes behind the tennis court. An autotypy has reviled he died of multiple bite wounds on the neck and enormous amount of blood had been drained from his body. No suspects have been arrested in the murder. A memorial will be held in his honor at the football field behind the school. Jake was 18 years old."_

Tears filled Ellen's eyes after the report. She put her head down and let her tear flow down her cheek.

"Jake…" a soft whisper flew off her lips. A red coat caught her attention from the right of the building. Black hair blowing in the wind, and a smirk on his lips. Alucard smiled and slowly faded away.

**DOOONEE! So we find out the Vatican is up to, and the girls have to opportunity of repairing Integra's house. Ellen learns that her book reading wasn't for anything, and our favorite German's get back in the next chapter, which will be full of politics, more horror.**

**REVIEW, pretty please.**


	13. Smoke Screens

**Hello fellow readers! Well here's another exciting chapters! Im loving the hits I'm getting. Rememmber PLEASE REVIEW, it takes five seconds and It helps me that : On with the story!**

**Chapter 12**

**Smoke Screens**

The Captain lounged in the desk chair by the fireplace. He twirled a NAVY seals pin between his fingers. His steel gray eyes followed in obedience with every turn it moved. The soft autumn sun danced across the oak desk, as it set over a small set of mountain in Munich, gleaming playfully on the Danube river. The Captain put a small cigarette in his mouth, reaching in to his shirt pocket of his button up, he lit it. A soft glow bouncing off of his dog tags. He turned slightly to a knock at the door.

"Enter" Vincent stepped through the doorway, his red scarf tied loosely around his neck.

"Captain we have been able to retrieve Francis VonHeindeiburg. He was trying to escape by railcar to Poland." The Captain allowed smoke to flare out of his nostrils.

"Should I bring him in?" The captain gave a slight nod. Vincent backed out he room and with the help of Darwin dragged a plump man with a stubby mustache through the door. He had a ash gray suit and small glasses that didn't seem to fit his fat face. They pulled a chair from the corner of the room, and threw him in it.

"Take a seat fat ass" Darwin smirked and made his way out the door, bumping in to Rip on the way out.

"Watch it punk!" Darwin growled.

"You watch it, vampire" he swelled up to get in her face. Vincent put his hand on his shoulder.

"Cut it, we have stuff to do" Darwin grabbed out his grasp and walked down the hallway. Vincent turned to Rip and bowed.

"Rip Van Winkle"

"Vincent" he smiled and followed his brother down the hallway. Rip sighed and took her gun and hosted it on her shoulder. Damn teenagers. She walked in the Captain's conference room. The heel of her shoes clicking on the marble as she walked across the floor, chewing a piece of gum, she popped a bubble as she hopped on the Captain's desk. Swinging her feet back and forth and then crossing her legs, she looked at the man before her.

"Mr. VonHeindeiburg, how are you this pleasant evening?" She adjusted her glasses on her nose.

"I didn't do anything!" The Captain moved behind Rip, resting his chin on his hand.

"No one said you did anything…yet." With that Schrodinger strolled in the conference room with a file folder in his hand.

"Guten Abend* Captain!" He walked over and handed Rip the folder. She snatched it out his hand.

"Your late Schrodinger What kept you!" Schodinger stood obediently byt the Captain.

"I was preoccupied with something Rip, sorry to keep you waiting." Rip noticed chocolate on his collar. The smell of fine Belgium chocolate filled her nose. She frowned, and she made fists by her side.

"That better not be MY candy, catboy" Schodinger scooted further behind the Captain.

"It it! Schodinger I told you -"

"Read the report Rip" the Captain's thick German accent floated quietly in the dark air. He barely spoke but when he did, he meant business. Rip turned and face Mr. VonHeindeiburg.

"Mr. VonHeindeiburg you have been accused and turned in by your peers for a matter of most importance." the plump man shifted in his seat.

"He have gotten word that you sent out distress signals to both The Royal Protestant Knights, also known as Hellsing, and The Vatican. You were looking for help with the werewolf oppression in Austria, North Turkey, and Czech in return for treaties, and full operation military bunkers on all boarders. Mind explaining yourself?" The plumb man's face turned a tomato red.

"No it was not me! I swear it!" Rip held up a slip pf paper.

"Is this not your handwriting and signature." grimaced.

"And what was your sudden departure to Poland?"

"To visit a relative" Rip uncrossed her legs.

"Or to disappear once you reach the sea boarder of Denmark, am I correct?" Mr. VonHeindeiburg knew he was caught, and he intended to speak his mind in the final moments of his life.

"Yes I did it! But you flea bags have gone to far! I can't allow you to just prance around Europe claiming countries! Kill me, go ahead, but Sit Integra has already agreed." he gave a smug smile at Rip. She lifted her rifle and pointed it towards the center of his head. Taking off the safety and pushed it further in his sweaty skin.

"For your crimes against Mein Fuher you are hereby sentenced to death, and will be made an example of." she pulled the trigger and blew a hole in side the man's head. Skull fragments and pieces of brain matter covered a picture of Hitler on the opposite wall, Rip could see the painting through the hole in his head. The chair tipped over and landed on the floor, the man rolling on his stomach.

The Captain put his cigarette out in a simple silver ashtray on the desk. He pulled back from the desk and waltzed over to the double doors, pulling his coat off and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Rip I'm going to be making an unscheduled departure. Your in charge of the platoon, you can handle it, right? Rip jumped off the desk and halted in the man's blood, dripping from the painting could be heard in the background.

"What would you have me do with Mr. VonHeindeiburg?" The Captain put another cigarette in his mouth.

"Make an example of him, show his colleagues what would happen if they decide to send out another distress call. He opened the double doors and walked down the dimly lit hallway. Rip followed him and halted under the skylight.

"Captain would you mind telling me where are you going?" A single red light could be seen in the darkness from the cigarette, before the elevator door closed.

"London" A click could be heard as the door closed. She heard a crash in the conference room and turned to see that Schodinger had slipped in the man's blood and was rubbing his knee. Rip sighed.

"ach mein Gott!"

* * *

Ellen marched down the dark hallway towards Alucard's chamber. The dark wooden door was getting closer, all the other doors in the hallway disappeared, she knew she was getting closer. She lifted her foot and with brute strength kicked the door down, as she entered the room the fireplace lit and a soft glow of the chandelier brought more light in the room. Alucard sat in his throne chair, his legs crossed in his regular clothes. His arms were lightly folded and his red eyes held amusement at her bust in.

"I thought we talked about invitations." Ellen marched and leaned over his chair looking him in his eyes.

"You killed him!" Alucard leaned more back into his chair.

"I've killed a lot of people, your going to have to be more specific"

"You killed Jake, you monster I knew it was you! Your such a nuisance in more ways then one!" Alucard rose from the chair almost knocking Ellen over.

"I covered your TRACKS you insolent child. You went out in broad daylight and allowed someone to see you from your past! You are suppose to be dead. No one is suppose to be looking for you. The boy was an obstacle, and was that just expendable."

He walked from in front of Ellen and walked over towards the broken door. Ellen's eye's filled with blood. The small remains of violet disappeared completely from her irises.

"How dare you! I want nothing to do with you!" She reached to pull the ring Alucard had given her off her finger but it wouldn't budge. Alucard chuckled.

"Why won't it come off?"

"It won't come off, not until its done ridding that were blood out of your system, making you into a pure Draculina." Ellen eye's widen at his comment.

"You've been feeding me your blood, your essence! No wonder I am begining to look more like you!" Alucard stepped quickly and pulled her towards him bringing her off the floor.

"My blood not good enough for you! Let me tell you something girl, I don't do things for no reason. I don't help people just because. A weakness that I care not to share the same dance floor with. Use your head. The book and ring are not consequences. I grow tired of these dumfounded reactions from you!" he threw Ellen up against the wall, she hit a painting and slid down slowly the painting tumbling after her. Her bangs falling in front of one eye. Her eyes full of fear, but then also malice. Alucard snorted and disappeared, leaving her alone with her anger and thoughts. She was so angry! She grabbed the painting off of her and flung it across the room. It broke against the baby piano. Her chest moving up and down with so much frustration. Her begin to rise and exit the room, before a piece of paper caught her eye. Behind the wire hanger on the back of the painting was a piece of old parchment paper. She plucked it and unfolded it. The ink was old and two dialects graced the paper. She read with interest.

_"My Count, our most precious treasure is hidden. It pains me to know that I will never see it again. The rest of my days, will be as if the sun never shines. I must fall in line as the mother and wife, and it pains me to know that my other family lie in darkness. Not in my wildest dreams, would I have committed such an atrocity._

_-M.M.H.D_

_Cea mai draga mea, aceasta va fi ultima ca voi ajunge vreodata ai. Van hellsing a venit si in afara de verigi din sclavie la persoana mea. Eu sint legat de sange pentru a servi familiei sale. Bond a numai fie spart de sangele meu sau lui. Te iert, scumpa mea. Veti bintuie visele mele rapid prin ani, pina atunci.*_

_-Contele_

Ellen's tears rolled down her pale cheeks, and hit the parchment paper, causing the D on the signature to run slightly. Her heart swelled, an emotion floated all over her. She fell in to her knees, and shook in pain. She didn't know quite why this was happening. She wiped her tears away and looked at the paper, A large chunk was torn out of the middle. Three sentences remained -

_-have done the right thing. In a small church in Ireland I attended mass with the Catholic's praying for the thing buried in the churchyard. I haven't done it by hand but I have ordered it. I placed a small trinket with my treasure. A black book with ancient spells, I heard Van Hellsing call "Cromwell". I know that this may never reach you my Count, but do know that your blood will sat you free._

_-M.M.H.D_

Turning the painting around, she looked at the church. It was a barren small painting. The paint chips falling, it had to be centuries old. She looked at the painting. The small greens making up the meadow. It sat upon a hill. It was quite simple, something found as normal in Ireland.

"Why would Alucard have a painting of a church?" she tucked the paper in her shirt pocket. She stood up and looked at more pictures on the wall. They were all black. As if someone had painted them. A rush of wind blew through her skin , she felt as if she was floating as the room turned dark. Flashes of red and black filled her vision she closed her eyes and whimpered. The sounds of voices filled her ears, and as fast as it happened he fell from the sky into a plush armchair. She was in Integra's office, and everyone was staring at her.

"Nice that you could join us Ellen. Stand up while I'm briefing." Ellen stood at her feet standing beside Walter.

"As I was saying. There has been a broke out of Vampire activity in the woods behinds a local high school near SOHO. A team has already been dispatched. A boy known as Jake Glenn, has turned vampire and bit some students and teachers at the wake, they ran into the woods and are rouge. Alucard, Ellen, and Walter will go by the road, Catherine, Seras, and Willow by the lake. Dismissed"

Ellen turned towards the door, she didn't want to spend anymore time will Alucard.

* * *

A boy ran hastily through the woods. His sneakers breaking on twigs. Stumbling he fell in a puddle. Jake was exhausted. He looked over to his right as figures ran fast by his vision. Standing up he looked up to see a tall man with moonlit blond hair and steel gray eyes looking down at him. He begin to speak in a thick German accent

"I have a deal for you"

**Ok REVIEW - takes a second!**

**Til then….**

***I don't want to translate the message I want to keep it as it is. Later on In the story I will explain its meaning.**

**Schodinger said "good afternoon"**

**Rip said "oh my god"**


End file.
